


First Snow

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Rimming, Shower Sex, Snow Fic, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future Stiles and Derek finally get together.</p><p>One night Stiles wakes Derek up because it is snowing, they spend the following week enjoying the snow like Stiles did with his mum as Derek and Stiles try to move further in their relationship as the past keeps coming back to make it harder.</p><p>Requested by ShadowKnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKnight/gifts).



> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing, if I did I would have such fun but we all know that it wouldn’t be anywhere near as good. Just showing my love through imitation.   
>  ShadowKnight asked for something with winter fun. Then this came out so I decided to make it a bit longer, have a couple of chapters so there was a bit of happy at some point too.  
> This is about ten years after the first season, Derek and Stiles are together but have only been together for a few months. This is not related to anything anywhere that I have done before.

**First Snow**

by Moobeam

 

 **Chapter 01 – The Night**

 

Derek woke up because someone was bouncing on his bed. This could only mean one thing. Something had Stiles very excited. None of the rest of his pack would dare come into his room and jump on his bed. Stiles had already been there and even if he had not spent last night here he still would have felt completely comfortable coming over in the middle of the night and jumping on his bed. He really needed to find a way to discourage this behaviour.

 

Derek growled at Stiles, reached out, snagged whichever limb was closest and pulled him back down into the bed. He tucked Stiles into his side and threw a leg over his before burying his nose in Stiles’ neck.

 

“What are you doing?” Derek asked in a gruff voice.

 

“Derek let go, we need to get dressed and go outside.” Stiles said wriggling.

 

“Why?”

 

“Can’t you smell it? Can’t you feel it?”

 

“All I can feel is you bouncing on my bed and being very excitable at entirely too early in the morning or too late at night.”

 

“Derek,” Stiles said turning to whisper in his ear his entire body vibrating with joy. “It’s the first snow. It’s snowing. For the first time all year. It’s magical. We have to go out. Get up. Get dressed.”

 

Derek opened his eyes finally and looked at Stiles. The sheer barely contained excitement was enough for him to groan and release Stiles before swinging out of bed and finding some warm clothes. By the time Derek was wearing pants and a jumper Stiles is bouncing back in holding his hiking boots. Stiles was dressed, jeans and a woolly jumper that dwarfs him and looks incredibly warm. Derek pulled on his shoes and Stiles reaches for his hand immediately to tug him down the stairs and to the front door where their coats are hanging. Stiles wasn’t wearing a scarf when he came over earlier but it’ll be even colder now so Derek grabs his own and wraps it snuggly around Stiles’ neck. Stiles kisses him when he is finished, an open happy kiss that ends with both of them a little breathless but smiling.

 

“Come on.” Stiles said grabbing Derek’s coat and pulling him outside.

 

The ground is still mostly bare, there are sections of white so it had not been snowing for very long. Stiles was bouncing next to Derek but not moving, waiting for something. Before he knows what is happening a car is in front of them in the driveway. Scott climbed out of the car with a grin, Allison looks less happy from her side but she is moving over to hug Stiles regardless. Derek has missed something.

 

“First snow.” Scott said with a grin.

 

“I know, very exciting.” Stiles responded with the same tone.

 

“What is going on?” Derek asked.

 

Scott turned to Derek with a confused look. “You don’t know?”

 

“Know what?” Derek asked wondering what the hell is going on in his pack that he does not know about.

 

“Stiles?” Scott turned to Stiles. “You didn’t tell him.”

 

“Never had a reason to, it hadn’t snowed yet.”

 

“But it’s been years. I thought you would have told him before…before you got together.”

 

“Nope, just you and me.” Stiles wrapped his arm around Scott’s neck and began pulling him over to the side of the house where the snow is going to collect faster since there are not as many trees.

 

“What am I missing?” Derek asked when he turned to Allison who is standing by his side.

 

“Ask Stiles.” She said before shrugging and moving to follow the boys who are wrestling as they walked and will probably end up hurting each other.

 

Derek sighed and followed behind assuming that at some point someone would explain to him what the hell was going on and why he was outside in the middle of the night while it was snowing when he could be back upstairs asleep and blissfully warm wrapped around Stiles.

 

Scott and Stiles are laying on the ground tongues out to catch errant snowflakes when Derek gets there. Allison plops down next to Scott who throws an arm out for her to rest on as she curls into his side. Allison knows what is happening so Derek followed her example and moved next to Stiles. He sat down on the ground looking up at the sky and the white flakes falling. He sniffed the air quickly. The storm will set in soon and they will get a lot more snow.

 

Stiles grabbed the back of his coat and pulled him down to lie next to him. Derek dropped down next to him and Stiles yanked until they are pressed against each other from shoulder to foot. Stiles’ other side is still pressed against Scott, Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s until they are holding hands and quite illogically Derek wished they weren’t wearing gloves.

 

The four of them lay there for a long time, the ground around the being coated with snow. They are coated in snow and still just staring up at the sky.

 

“My mum always said snow was magical.” Stiles whispered suddenly. “When dad proposed to her it was snowing. When she realised she was pregnant with me it was snowing. When I walked for the first time it was snowing. Every year when it started snowing for the first time she would bundle us both up. My dad didn’t come she would always hug me and whisper that it was just us, because I was magic just like the snow. We would go out just after it started snowing. When I started school if it started in the middle of the day she would appear at school and pull me out and we’d go and find a quiet spot in the backyard and lay down to watch the snow. The first week of snow in a year is very important. Something different every day. Sledding, snow angels, snowball fights, building a snow village, catching snow that fell from the sky to make a snow cone, she always came up with new and different things. Snow is magical she used to say as she wrapped a scarf around my neck and kissed me on the nose.”

 

“When Stiles’ mum died.” Scott continued when Stiles stopped talking. Derek squeezed Stiles’ fingers and received an answering squeeze. “It was the hottest summer we had had in all the time I can remember. That winter when the first snow occured we were in the middle of class and Stiles was sitting next to me looking like he was about to cry. As soon as class ended I yanked Stiles out of the class and we ran the whole way to his house. We laid in the snow out the back and it was the first time he had talked about his mum dying. We were still out there when his dad came home and stomped into the back yard. He took one look at us and called my mum and sorted it all out. He made us hot chocolate and left us out there for hours. Every year after that during the first snow Stiles and I get together and lay in the snow and just talk about stuff.”

 

Derek understood. This was Stiles’ way of saying it, admitting it. This was it. This was serious. He was being allowed in. After all these years of knowing each other after finally getting to each other when they had spent years dancing around each other and not saying anything because things were never simple and people from his past kept coming back and ripping apart old wounds and Stiles had to go off to university and become an adult and then one of them was always with someone, they were always missing each other. Then finally after ten years they were both stopped in the same place at the same time and it had finally worked. They were finally together. But they’d both been hesitant, he wanted to jump in and just forget that he needed to be sensible that he could get hurt, they both could. He didn’t want to go slow but Stiles was cautious, worried that things would disappear under their feet.

 

This changed everything.

 

Stiles was letting him in, something so old, so close, so dear and private. He’d been invited in.

 

“I have never come before,” Allison shared from the other side of their group. “It was always just them.”

 

“I know.” Derek said.

 

“Good.” Scott and Stiles said in sync before they all stopped talking again and went back to enjoying the snow falling around them.

 

Sometime later Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand and stood. He reached for Allison’s and pulled her up as well.

 

“Time to leave them to it?” He asked her his eyes not leaving Stiles who had a slight smile on his face before he nodded.

 

Derek and Allison left them to it and went inside where Derek made her a cup of tea before she went up to the room that she and Scott slept in where they were here. Derek went upstairs and laid down wishing Stiles was in the bed next to him even though he knew it was not where he should be tonight.

 

 **TBC…**


	2. The Week - Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the second part of this, there will be nine parts since I almost know what is going to happen now. It could change on me. Because I posted the first part yesterday and I really don’t want another WIP in my life I have decided to set myself a challenge. I am going to post one chapter a day until done. I then realised during editing I called this chapter Wednesday and it is, for a few more minutes, co-inky dink. Feel free to yell if I don’t deliver. :)

**Chapter 02 – The Week - Wednesday**

 

When the sky is starting to light someone lifts the covers of the bed and slips under. Stiles was obviously trying to not let the heat out but instead managed to freeze Derek’s entire left side with his cool skin. Derek doesn’t care, he rolls over, curls his body around Stiles who just settles into him allowing Derek to warm him back up.

 

“Thank you.” Derek whispers into the hair on top of Stiles’ head.

 

“Thanks for waiting for me.” Stiles whispered matching Derek’s tone.

 

“Forever.” Derek replied before they both fell silent and fall sleep.

 

Before lunch Lydia, Jackson, Jackson’s wife Mary, Danny and his boyfriend Michael all appear on his front porch. They were all rugged up and looked at their alpha expectantly.

 

“What?” He asked as he let the door swing open to let them in.

 

“Don’t bother.” Stiles said coming to the door. He grabbed his coat and Derek’s scarf from last night putting it on as Scott and Allison appear behind him already ready to go out.

 

Derek looked at them all and grabbed his own coat and another scarf. The land outside his door is now completely white. The trees are heavy with last night’s fall but there is no more falling for now. It takes Derek the amount of time required for him to do up his coat and pull on his scarf before he realises that Stiles said the first week of snow was about different activities. With quick hands he pulled the scarf from Stiles’ fingers before he was able to wrap it around his own neck. Derek leaned over, wrapped the green and black wool around Stiles’ neck and then kissed him on the nose.

 

Stiles beamed up at him and kissed him back quickly before stepping from the door.

 

Derek allows Scott and Allison to leave before closing the door behind them all. Stiles was standing just outside of the door and quickly grabbed his hand treading their fingers together and pulling Derek down the steps, following the other wolves and their partners deeper into the woods.

 

“What is our activity today?” Derek asked pressing himself along Stiles’ side.

 

“Building a fort.” Stiles said. “We’ll need them for the snowball fight later in the week.”

 

“Where?”

 

“That little clearing just before you get to the small lake. There will be lots of snow there by now.”

 

Derek continued to follow along behind the group with Stiles at his side. He remembered last year when Stiles was home for the first snow and he came over one day and everyone got into a snowball fight. He remembers thinking that it had been a long time since he had been in one. At the time it seemed so natural, but Scott and Stiles had been better than anyone else and eventually everyone made them separate so they couldn’t gang up on them anymore. The fight had been fair after that, Scott and Stiles cancelling each other out and the rest rusty enough that there had been more fun than competition to the afternoon. Now though he wonders if they actually had come to include the pack before they were willing to explain why. The few years before that Stiles had been away finishing his studies in New Haven. Scott did disappear each year when it started to snow, none of it had made sense at the time but now it was all coming together. Scott had gone out of his way to be there when it was snowing so he was there with Stiles. Stiles and Scott had had a bond that was strong from the moment they had met, the longer he knew the two of them the deeper it seemed to go.

 

Everyone is standing in the middle of the clearing when they arrive. Waiting for them, no, waiting for Stiles, who steps into the middle of the group and grins.

 

“We are going to make a snow fort. Two actually. One for each team. On Saturday we are having a rematch of the snowball match from last year.”

 

“Oh crap.” Danny muttered looking between Stiles and Scott.

 

“I am captain for one team, Scott for the other. I call Derek.”

 

“Allison.” Scott said slinging his arm around hers.

 

“Lydia.”

 

“Danny.”

 

“Mary.”

 

“Michael.”

 

“Jackson.”

 

“The teams are uneven.” Scott complained.

 

“That’s all right.” Mary said. “Probably for the best anyway.”

 

“Why?” Allison asked.

 

Mary and Jackson looked at one another for a moment and then they turned to the group as one and with a grin Mary said. “I’m pregnant.”

 

“Oh that’s lovely.” Lydia said moving in to hug the other woman.  The rest of the pack shared their congratulations and it was decided that Mary would serve as judge for the snowball fight and would help with Jackson’s fort.

 

“I don’t think I have ever been picked last for a team before.” He mumbled to her as they went to the side of the clearing that Stiles had chosen.

 

“The girls are more vicious and Michael is a pitcher for the local baseball team it was really obvious how it was going to go.” Stiles said.

 

Stiles was very sure of how he wanted his fort built. It needed to be long, a spot for each person, it needed to be at least five inches wide to take the supernatural force of most of the participants, it needed to have turrets just because. Once Lydia understood what it was that Stiles wanted she quickly took over, ordering everyone around, checking over people’s shoulders, making them redo work she considered shoddy.

 

Two hours into construction Mary demanded they break for lunch. Most of the pack agreed readily and headed back towards the house. Stiles and Scott met in the middle of the clearing, or as both were already calling it in their heads the battlefield. Stiles clipped Scott’s shoulder as he walked past, Scott nudged back causing his friend to stumble.

 

Derek and Allison watched from the side of the clearing for a while as their respective partners toured the enemy camp.

 

“Your design won’t stand up to the power of Derek’s throws.” Stiles said when they met back in the middle after the inspections.

 

“Your wall is too long, it will be easier to take apart with some carefully placed throws, a concentrated effort and bam you will lose some of your cover.” Scott countered.

 

“Where are you going to put your ammunition? You’ve backed yourself against a tree.”

 

“Your wall is not tall enough, people need to be able to throw from a crouch not laying on their belly.”

 

“Oh don’t you worry, come Saturday my fort will be so good you will not be able to hit a single member of my army.”

 

“Army? Please your team won’t stand a chance against mine!”

 

“Because you have the big bad alpha. He can’t hit the side of a house standing in front of it.”

 

“Oh yeah, because your wife is so good with arrows she must be able to throw a snowball as well?”

 

At that point both men were grabbed around the elbow and dragged from the clearing by their respective partners. They continued to throw insults at each other until they were standing on the porch taking off they shoes and then suddenly as though neither had said anything mean they both grinned, laughed and moved inside to find something to eat and something hot to drink.

 

“I do not know why I married that man sometimes, he is nuts.” Allison said shaking off her coat before going inside.

 

“That’s what I love about him.” Derek whispers so quietly he is sure Allison can’t hear him. But she does somehow and her cold hand wraps around his wrist.

 

“He’ll get there. You two danced around each other so much he is terrified something is going to happen and it is all going to go away.”

 

“Whereas I just want to grip tight and run headlong into anything because I refuse to let go now.”

 

Allison smiled at him and let go of his wrist to wrap her arms around him in a fierce hug. “I think he might be starting to see that.” She whispered into the hug giving him a squeeze and letting go.

 

Allison rushes inside but Derek waits a moment, shakes his coat a second and then a third time, takes a deep breath and goes inside. He pushes down on the tight bubble of hope in his chest, he is determined to wait, not to push and he will. But it doesn’t stop him thinking about how things will be different when Stiles isn’t scared anymore.

 

After lunch the group goes back outside to finish building. Finally, another three hours later both captains declare their forts finished. Like before they meet in the middle of the future battleground and move away to inspect their competition. They take longer this time, but when they meet in the middle they both start again, revealing their opponent’s weaknesses until finally they are again just having a go at the other teams skills. Mary and Jackson are the first to leave with a smile and a consolatory pat on both Derek and Allison’s arms. Jackson pulls his wife into his side as they walk away and Derek is reminded of how joyful their news is. Lydia lasts a little longer enjoying the insults flying back and forth until an alarm sounds on her phone and she hugs the four other people in the group, throws a few suggestions for insults at the two in the middle and then leaves, Derek hopes this guy is just a little more worthy of her than the others have been. Danny and Michael leave soon after mumbled words about dinner with his/my mother to get to but they don’t want to miss he show and their steps away are slow. Finally, when it is just Allison and Derek they find a log and sit to wait, happy to let Scott and Stiles get it out of their system.

 

After a while Scott just stops. “I have no idea of what else to say.” He admits with a downturned head.

 

“Thank god, I was running out of things to say too.” Stiles grinning moving forward and giving Scott a quick hug. “Let’s go inside and have some hot chocolate.

 

The four of them go inside and Derek makes the hot chocolate waving away all offers to help. Scott and Allison stay for dinner and leave when it is dark outside and the snow has started to fall again.

 

“Do you mind if I stay again tonight?” Stiles asks when their car disappears.

 

 _Stay Forever_ , Derek wants to say but he’s not pushing. Stiles needs time to accept that nothing is going to change. Derek is not going anywhere and if he can wait ten years to finally have Stiles he can wait a while longer for Stiles to realise he is the centre of Derek’s world not just the boyfriend he still sees himself as. “Of course, you can stay whenever you like. I love having you here.” Is all Derek says before going inside the start the dishes with Stiles by his side.

 

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 03 – The Week - Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned a bit angsty. But I have some of tomorrow's chapter already done and it will get better.

**Chapter 03 – The Week - Thursday**

 

Stiles woke up with Derek pressed quite snuggly into his back, one of his arms wrapped tightly around Stiles’ waist. Whenever he stayed the night Derek would end up curled tightly around him by the morning. He knew Derek loved him, that had never even been up for debate but Stiles wasn’t ready to let himself go, he wanted to jump into Derek and wallow there forever but he knew that something could come between them, something had been coming between them for years. Derek was being very patient, wasn’t pushing had not said anything when Stiles told him he wasn’t ready for them to have sex. He moved at the pace Stiles set without an argument but Stiles could feel it in the way Derek was curled around him that he wanted more, he didn’t want to wait or go slow. Stiles wondered what he was even waiting for, they had made it past three months but every time he thought about pushing himself something stopped him. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to ask Derek to be patient when he couldn’t even explain what he was waiting for.

 

Stiles pulled Derek’s arm from around his waist and slipped from the bed, by the time he had come back from the bathroom Derek was sitting up in bed running a hand over his face.

 

“It’s snowing again.” Stiles said slipping back under the covers.

 

“Yeah? What’s on the plan for today?” Derek asked leaning over to kiss him. Stiles let himself get lost in the kiss, he loved kissing Derek every time he did his stomach tried to twist itself from his body, his breath ran away and his heart beat too quickly. He kept waiting for the amazing effect of Derek’s kisses to diminish but nothing changed. Every time he kissed Derek he knew that there was no one else in the world he wanted but the man kissing him.

 

“Sledding,” Stiles said when they were tangled together sharing soft, slow kisses instead of the passionate ones from moments before.

 

“What time is Scott getting here?” Derek asked running his hands up and down Stiles’ spine.

 

“After lunch.” 

 

“Do you want to stay in bed and watch a movie then?” Derek asked nuzzling behind Stiles’ ear.

 

Stiles returned the favour nibbling along Derek’s neck, biting down on the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Derek caught the back of his head and pulled him into another drugging kiss.

 

“That sounds good.” Stiles said between kisses.

 

“You can pick. Anything you want.” Derek said pulling away and tucking Stiles at his side.

 

“Okay, in a minute.” Stiles said pressing himself tighter in next to Derek. They kissed more, pressing against each other. Derek’s hard cock pressed tightly into Stiles’ hip, Stiles’ own erection pressed alongside his. Stiles’ hand disappeared between them wrapping around Derek’s hardness. As was the pattern since they had finally gotten together Derek followed Stiles’ lead his own hand slipping between them to curl around Stiles. They were wrapped together for too long and not enough time until with a gasp Stiles came followed moments later by Derek growling into his shoulder.

 

After they had both cleaned up Derek curled himself around Stiles and they watched a movie Stiles’ fingers threading through Derek’s hair.

 

Scott rang the doorbell and then went back down the car, Stiles and Derek coming out moments later. Scott hefted his and Allison’s sleds over his shoulder and waited for Derek and Stiles to grab their own. The foursome traipsed up the hill behind Derek’s house finding the perfect spot from which to set up their start line.

 

As soon as they were at the top Stiles span, jumped on his sled and threw himself down the hill the cold air whipping at his cheeks and blowing Derek’s scarf over his shoulder to trail behind him like a tail. Scott laughed and threw himself down straight away too. Laughing the whole way down the hill, screaming back for his wife to hurry up and follow him down. Allison laughed and tracked Scott with her eyes as he hurtled down the slope behind his best friend slinging insults at him the whole way down.

 

Stiles made it to the valley at the end of the hill safely and popped up throwing his arm into the air and waving at Derek at the top of the hill. Derek waved back and sat himself on his sled, fear curling in his stomach. He hadn’t done this in years and the hill looked so much steeper than it had been when he was a kid. Thankfully he was a werewolf he thought before throwing himself forward and sliding down the hill, leaning left and right when needed letting the wind whip through his hair and chill his cheeks. When he is at the bottom he is so pleased he jumped up and pulled Stiles to him, kissing him deeply, joyfully. Stiles lets himself settle in the kiss and for just a moment he is sure that everything would be okay, that he is almost there. When Derek pulled away and grinned at him he grinned back. Allison flew down to meet them moments later.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent trudging up the hill for minutes worth of joy.

 

Scott pulled Allison down onto his lap and threw them down the hill his arms wrapped tightly around her as they flew through the air almost flying, she squealed into his ear and he laughed with joy at the simple feel of her as his stomach flew into his mouth just before they started to slow down.

 

Hours later when Allison’s cheeks are permanently red and Stiles has laughed so much his side hurt they all throw themselves down the hill once more, when they are at the bottom Scott and Derek slung the sleds over their shoulders and watched Allison and Stiles as they linked elbows and skipped ahead of them back to the house. Derek loved seeing Stiles like this, joyful, happy. It makes the feeling of being constantly on guard just a little easier to deal with.

 

Scott and Allison shook the sleds off and then threw them back into their 4WD. As they drove away Derek slid his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “I am going to have a shower, I am frozen.” Derek kissed the top of his head and then turned to go inside.

 

Stiles stood there for a while, enjoying the icy breeze and thinking about Derek. It was time to go home, Stiles is more worried about leading Derek on than he is willing to admit. He knows he is not willing to throw himself into the tiny part of the relationship he is not yet ready for. The idea of making Derek think he is ready makes him worried. Derek deserves better. Honestly what Derek deserves is for him to close his eyes and throw himself off the cliff and just hope like hell Derek is there when he lands. But he did that once and ended up a smashed corpse at the bottom of a canyon. He’s not quite ready to do it again so he turned around and headde upstairs to collect his things and repack his bag. He is going home.

 

“Are you going?” Derek asked seeing Stiles packing as he came down the stairs still drying his hair. He stayed near the door while Stiles put his bag down in the living room. “You can stay.”

 

“I’ve been here for two days. It’s time for me to go home.” Stiles said when he came back.

 

“Why?” Derek shouldn’t say anything but he doesn’t want Stiles to go anywhere, it’s nice to have him in the house. It feels better when Stiles is there with him.

 

“It’s been too long, it’s time for me to go home.”

 

Two days isn’t long enough. Derek wanted to say. Stay forever, stay tonight, don’t leave me, why can’t you see that this is it, why are you scared. Even though he didn’t say any of it Stiles could see it flashing across his face, his frustration and desperation. Stiles can’t do this, he’s not ready to do this. He has no idea how to explain it to Derek without it seeming like he doesn’t love him. Stiles loves Derek so much his body feels like it is going to explode. He wants him so desperately but he isn’t ready.

 

“I’m not going anywhere Stiles,” is all Derek said in the end throwing the towel through the door. “Dammit, forget it.” Derek said remembering, don’t push, don’t push.

 

“I remember you saying that to me six years ago.” Stiles said laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I thought that was behind us; you said you forgave me.”

 

“I have,” Stiles squeezed the muscle beneath his hand. “But you do understand why I am being cautious, why I am not going to rush into anything this time.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Derek said thumping his head into the wall. “I can never tell you how sorry I am that I had to leave that morning. That I didn’t come back for six months. I didn’t want to be anywhere else.”

 

“I believe you. But I am not going to make the same mistake twice. I am going, I’ll be back tomorrow, so we can build some snowmen.” Stile said kissing his cheek before leaving him standing there, going back into the living room. He collected his bag and left the house.

 

Derek heard him go and thumped his head against the wall.

 

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 04 – The Week - Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s hot, Summer it appears has finally arrived, I am watching the cricket and we have some nice fit players. Hussey is gorgeous. ShadowKnight, I know you asked for winter activities and I thought, sure this will be easy but it is hard to write, and the whole relationship drama kind of took over, sorry if there is not enough snow time fun. BUT there will definitely be bottom!Derek at the end. :)  
> Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and are enjoying this. I am having fun writing it.

**Chapter 04 – The Week - Friday**

 

Stiles is in the kitchen when Derek stumbled down the next morning to get his coffee.

 

Stiles just pointed to the table where a large mug of coffee was waiting.

 

“Thank you.” Derek said sitting down and watching Stiles.

 

“It wasn’t fair of me to say what I did and then leave last night.” Stiles explained as he dropped a plate in front of Derek with an omelette on it, another in front of himself. “I really do understand what happened back then Derek.”

 

“I never wanted to hurt you. When we had that day together I thought it was all sorted out. I had to go, she didn’t have anyone else. But I have regretted that every day for the last six years.”

 

“You wouldn’t have been able to forgive yourself if you had left her to deal with it all alone.”

 

“Yeah but I wouldn’t have lost you.”

 

Stiles was quiet for a while eating his breakfast, remembering. He’d been insanely drunk, had been at a party and thought it was a great time to tell Derek he was in love with him. The hangover the next day had been only slightly better than the mortification over the fact he’d told Derek in vivid detail how much he thought about the two of them having sex. Then Derek had been at the door, explaining that he’d talked to Jane, the girl he had been seeing for the three months up to that day, they were over and he wanted Stiles. They had spent the next few hours curing Stiles’ headache by way of orgasms before they went out for the best date Stiles had ever had. The next morning Derek had received a call. Jane wasn’t well, she didn’t realise it was a break up apparently, she needed him and Derek was gone. They didn’t see each other again for six months. By then Stiles was dating someone else and things had been tense. It was months before they hung out as friends again but it taught Stiles not to expect anything more from Derek, even if it never stopped him loving the werewolf desperately.

 

“We are here now.” Stiles said reaching across the table and grabbing Derek’s wrist.

 

“Yeah.” Derek smiled up at him and continued to eat his omelette, he turned his hand and took hold of Stiles’ wrist as well feeling his strong, steady heartbeat. Derek wanted to say more, wanted to discuss what happened all those years ago, they had never really talked about it. Even now that they were together they seemed too hesitant to actually talk about it. Stiles had stopped him one day not long after he had come back again and just said he understood why he’d gone, they were fine. They had never felt fine; it was months before Stiles could even look him in the face. It was months before they had hung out again and Derek had had to watch him with his girlfriend, his heart getting ground down to a fine paste repeatedly. Just as he was about to open his mouth and say something the doorbell rang. Not now.

 

Derek shoved the last bite of omelette in his mouth and then pushed his chair back and went to answer the door, Lydia was standing there texting she looked up and smiled at him her thumb never pausing. Derek stepped back and let her in, seeing Jackson’s car coming up the driveway. He left the door slightly ajar and went back into the kitchen to finish his coffee…to get a new coffee since Lydia had stolen his cup and was drinking from it with no appearance of remorse. Derek grabbed another mug and leaned back against the counter his eyes trained on Stiles in front of him as he and Lydia chatted.

 

Moments later Jackson and Mary came into the kitchen and smiled in greeting. Jackson came over and got a coffee pushing Derek out of the way to make Mary a cup of tea. “Danny called he will be a few minutes late.”

 

“That’s alright.” Stiles said. “We still have to decide where we are going to build the snow men.”

 

“I was thinking about that.” Mary said settling next to Lydia. “Why don’t we build them where the snowball fight is going to occur. It would provide cover and make the whole thing more fun and more difficult.”

 

Scott and Allison had walked in halfway through her suggestion and Scott and Stiles stared at each other for a moment having a silent conversation before they both nodded and turned almost identical grins on Mary. “That is a very good idea.” They said together.

 

As soon as Danny and Michael arrived they all bundled themselves back up and trekked out to their battlefield. The snow that had fallen since they had all been here last had added to their forts, they had been well made nothing had forced them to topple, in fact once Stiles and Scott had disappeared over to their respective creations they both came back with a smile and chatted quietly about Saturday.

 

Mary found a spot right in the middle of the clearing, and therefore the battlefield, to build her snow man.

 

Lydia joined her moments later. “How about we build a snow Stiles and a snow Scott and they can stand here and smack talk while the rest of us are having the fight.”

 

“Excellent idea.” Mary said laughing as the two of them started working on their snow men.

 

Jackson picked a spot off to the side where his snowwoman would be less likely to get destroyed in the fight the next day.

 

Danny coming over near him to build his so they could chat about the baby. “Do I get to be called Uncle Danny?”

 

“Yeah, you’ll be his favourite uncle too.”

 

“What about Mary’s brother?”

 

“You are so much more fun than him.” Jackson reassured quickly. “I’m terrified.” Jackson admitted in a whisper. “Terrified and excited.”

 

“It’ll be okay, Mary is amazing, she’ll make up for you.”

 

Jackson laughed as he began to roll his first ball for the body. “Thanks dude, you are so very nice to me.”

 

“Truth is a good thing Jackson. But you will be great; you have a few more months to learn what the hell you are doing.”

 

They continued to chat, getting caught in a debate about who was the most badass X-man.

 

Stiles looked at his side of the battlefield debating where the best spot would be for the snowman, where he would be the most helpful. Finally, he decided just off to the side, a third of the way in, somewhere he could hide behind without it getting in the way. He started gathering snow for the body. He looked up to see where Scott was building. Scott had picked a spot further in front of his wall than Stiles’ but his was about the same distance along on the opposite side.

 

“That is a crap spot.” Stiles called out over the space between them.

 

“Not as crap as yours.” Scott returned.

 

“There will be too much of a gap; people will be able to hit your people behind that snowman.”

 

“Snowwoman.” Scott corrected.

 

“Oh well then that will make it all alright, because a snowwoman will stop my team from being able to throw.”

 

“Your team couldn’t hit me if I stood up in the middle of the game and let them try.”

 

“You are so full of crap, you are going to be eating your words tomorrow.”

 

The two of them spending the next twenty minutes insulting each other again before they settled down to work quietly, they often would have a yelled conversation over the space between them laughing as they created their snow people.

 

Derek, Allison and Michael watched everyone pick very careful positions and wondered where they should go.

 

“Why don’t we just put ours off to the side playing cards?” Michael asked with a grin.

 

“We could build smurfs, they are tiny.” Allison threw in.

 

“Or we could mess with both Scott and Stiles and put ours in the open spaces they were muttering about when they chose their spots.” Derek said with an evil grin.

 

“Definitely the best choice.” Allison said bounding over to the most annoying spot she could find.

 

“I do like how you think Derek.” Michael laughed finding another spot.

 

Derek grinned and started building his own snowman.

 

The crowd broke for lunch which the girls drove into town to buy while the guys started making snowballs for the next day. Stiles was very anxious to get moving as soon as everyone had finished eating. Everyone smiled at him and allowed him to force them out of the house, back into the cold and back to their constructions.

 

Finally everyone was done and they went to collect their various bits and pieces for decorations.

 

Danny stole six knives from Derek’s kitchen to give his snowman claws because Wolverine was the very best X-man.

 

Jackson put a visor on his snowman in response because Cyclops was so much better than Wolverine.

 

Derek got a carrot, an old scarf, some black rocks, and a hat to decorate a traditional snowman.

 

Scott wrapped a black length of material around his snowwoman with a quip about ninjas being scarier than samurai.

 

Stiles gave his snowman a long plastic katana he’d bought from home telling Scott to bite him.

 

Allison collected some sticks and gave her snowman arms and hair made from bark and a face made from whatever she could find around her.

 

Michael got the wig, beard, moustache and glasses he had in the car out and made his snowman incognito.

 

Lydia stole one of Stiles’ tops to put of her snowman.

 

Mary asked Allison to get Scott’s scarf to put on hers so that the partners in crime could be complete.

 

They all took photos with their creations at Mary’s suggestion and went inside for warm drinks before they all decided was time to go home and rest ready for the next day. Stiles stood with everyone else and put his coat on, Derek made sure his face didn’t show his disappointment as he said goodbye to everyone.

 

“Goodnight Derek.” Stiles said kissing him slowly and deeply before smiling and climbing into his new jeep and driving away.

 

Derek went back into his empty house.

 

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 05 – The Week - Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and are enjoying this. I am having fun writing it.  
> There is no angst here, because even though I have been riding the angsty wave I wanted you all to know that Derek and Stiles are in love and have a good relationship even though Stiles is reluctant to let Derek all the way in. I found it really hard to start the snowball fight, there is nothing equivalent here except perhaps a water balloon fight so when I got there it was easier. I hope you all enjoy it and find it as amusing as I do.  
> I REALLY did not think I would make this deadline. This one was hard but I rock and I did, only a few more days to go.

**Chapter 05 – The Week - Saturday**

 

Allison hit Derek in the side of the head with a tightly packed snowball. He turned and glared at her, pulling his arm holding the snowball back and hit her in the middle of the stomach. She poked her tongue out at him and ducked just before he got hit from the other direction by Danny.

 

Stiles laughed and hugged him giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Don‘t worry babe, girls are vicious.”

 

Derek grinned and kissed Stiles on his frozen nose before grabbing a snowball in each hand and with an evil grin crawled to the other end of the covering. He used the snowman there to keep an eye out for Allison, she was hidden until she ducked up to throw a ball at Jackson and Derek popped up hit her in the side of the head and dropped before she had the chance to respond. He allowed his head to pop up until he saw Danny and sconed him in the nose with two quick snowballs before he fell to the ground laughing.

 

Scott looked to both sides, Allison and Danny on one side of him, Michael on the other side. He nodded at Michael who creep from the end of the fort wall and used the snowmen Danny and Jackson had built for covering as he moved closer to Stiles’ team. He nodded to Allison and Danny when Michael was in place and first Allison stood throwing a ball at Lydia who threw back just before Jackson stood next to her and pelted Allison before Danny and Scott bounced up too and started aiming for them, when Stiles’ whole team was standing they dropped and Michael quickly, sharply hit the four of them repeatedly from his hidden spot. Stiles threw back knocking two of the knives from Danny’s snowman and hitting Michael when he popped out to throw a ball at Lydia.

 

Stiles called his team together. The three of them collected near him behind the highest point of the wall. They discussed quickly a plan of attack before they scattered along the wall. Derek popped up and watched, coughing when no one from the other team was looking, Lydia popping up and rolling a snowball over the wall then dropping. Jackson popped up sneezing quietly before Derek popped up and rolled a few snowballs onto the battlefield.

 

Mary giggled from where she was sitting on a camping chair bundled up by Jackson with a thermos of something warm to keep her comfortable while she got to watch her family try to destroy each other with snowballs. When Stiles was sure that there were enough snowballs out on the field he whistled, his three companions vaulted the wall and ran to hide behind snowmen collecting balls as they went. Danny was the first to pop up to see what was happening, he was hit by four snowballs in quick succession, much of it getting in his mouth and eyes stopping him from seeing the next volley hitting him. Michael stood to distract the other team from his boyfriend and got pelted by Derek and Lydia who were both smiling with glee before Scott popped up, he managed to hit Lydia before Stiles and Jackson hit him in the head. Allison stayed down, waiting for the other team to run out of balls before standing. Unfortunately for her they had a plan; while three of them were fighting they allowed their fourth member to build up their stash of snowballs. They were well organised and Mary was cackling off to the side enjoying the way that Scott just kept growling every time he got hit in the face by Stiles. Finally, Scott vaulted over his wall and ran for Stiles tackling him to the ground and shoving snow down his friend’s top.

 

Derek, Lydia and Jackson laughed at them while Allison finally popped up and with Michael and Danny threw snowballs at their heads which only made them laugh harder. Allison threw a few more balls for good measure before she stopped too and joined with the other five people and watched Stiles and Scott roll around on the ground trying to shove snow down each other’s shirts.

 

After a while Jackson and Danny moved forward and hauled the two friends from each other as they grinned and laughed and stumbled away pulling at their clothes trying to get the snow out before it melted and they froze.

 

Later Danny ran forward jumped over the opposing teams barrier and dumped four snowballs onto Jackson’s head. With a laugh he turned to run but not before Jackson grabbed the back of his jacket and tackled him to the ground. Stiles pelted them both with snowballs not caring that he was hitting his teammate as much as his enemy. Jackson and Danny twisted away from the incoming snowballs that did not let up even when Allison began throwing her own snowballs at Stiles. Jackson’s leg kicked out and knocked into the snowScott Mary had made kicking a chunk from the body but not toppling the whole creation.

 

“Disqualified!” Mary called from the side of the field. Both men stopped what they were doing and looked at her. “You damaged my snowman, Jackson, you are disqualified.”

 

Jackson grumbled but stood with a grin, brushed himself off and strode over to Mary who grinned and pulled him down for a long kiss. “I’m hungry, do you want to go and make me a sandwich?” She asked with a grin. Jackson kissed her quickly and nodded going back into the house with her thermos so she could have more tea.

 

When he came out he had a plastic backed rug which he flicked out next to Mary before handing her a sandwich and then passing one to Michael who settled onto the blanket next to him.

 

“How’d you get out?” Jackson asked.

 

“Flying tackle on Derek. Apparently it’s not allowed.” Jackson laughed and they turned their attention onto the game in front of them.

 

Lydia stood up, used both her hands and threw a few snowballs at Danny where he was hiding behind the snowStiles she had made the day before. He threw a snowball back at her, hitting her in the eye, she dropped to the ground quickly before Derek and Stiles stood; lobed two balls each at Danny then ducked back down. Allison tapped Derek on the shoulder and when he spun she smashed snow into his hair and then pulled his shirt forward and dropped from down his chest for good measure. Derek laughed, caught her around the stomach and rubbed snow into her hair.

 

Allison laughed but pulled away shivering. “God! That’s cold.” Allison said just before she called out to Scott. “I’m out of the game before I freeze to death.” He waved at her with a grin. She went to sit next to Jackson accepting a warm blanket from his lap and a sandwich from the container behind him.

 

“You know this really isn’t fair.” Lydia said. “Uneven number of people on teams.”

 

Stiles glared at her. “Deserter!”

 

Lydia flopped down next to Allison, pulling some of the blanket over her and digging around for a sandwich.

 

“Cold?” Allison asked.

 

“Freezing.” Lydia laughed.

 

A long time passed where Scott and Stiles fought and used Derek and Danny shamelessly as bait in their captain’s endeavours to beat the other into submission.

 

Derek crept around behind the members of his pack that had left the game, using them for cover, coming up behind Scott and Danny, hiding behind a tree and throwing snowballs at the backs of their heads. Between one throw and the next he lost sight of Danny who appeared next to him moments later and pushed a fistful of snow into the alpha’s jeans. Derek yelped and in a move that the rest of the pack would mock him for for a long time to come he stumbled back, caught his foot on a tree root and tripped back into the centre section of Scott’s fort. The snow breaking under his weight and the entire middle section collapsing down with Derek.

 

“Told you it was too close to the tree.” Stiles called out as Mary said. “Disqualified. Hilarious but it is quite illegal to break another team’s fort.”

 

“Where are these rules written down?” Stiles asked turning on Mary.

 

“Yellow card! One more of those and I will disqualify you too. Arguing with the umpire is strictly forbidden!”

 

Danny held his hand out and hauled Derek up. Derek clapped him on the back in thanks and went to get a sandwich and a corner of blanket so he could watch Stiles win.

 

Not long after Danny slapped Scott in the back of the head and called him and idiot.

 

“Why isn’t he disqualified?” Scott asked.

 

“He’s right, you are lucky I don’t disqualify you for being an idiot.”

 

Scott shut up, apologised to Danny and the two turned back to be hit in the fact by Stiles who was standing over them and grinning as he pelted them with snowballs.

 

Scott growled and pushed Stiles over before standing above him and throwing a number of snowballs directly at Stiles’ neck until he got hit in the stomach by Stiles’ fist and paused long enough for Stiles to smash some snow into his face and get up before running for his fort. He found a nice spot and started pelting Scott and Danny from there.

 

Stiles threw a snowball at Scott which he attempted to avoid bouncing to the left and slamming Danny into the tree behind him. Danny let out a rush of air and when Scott pulled away fell to the ground.

 

“Crap, are you okay?” Scott asked bending over Danny.

 

“Fine you great oaf. Help me up.” Scott reached down and pulled Danny up. “I’m done.”

 

“Okay, sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, not your fault.” As soon as Danny was off the battlefield Stiles threw another snowball at Scott’s head and Scott forgot all about Danny turning to continue his assault on Stiles.

 

Danny sat next to Michael pressing into this side, cooling the other man as he was warmed. Michael whispered a complaint into his ear just before wrapping both arms around his boyfriend and pulling him in close. Allison reached over and wrapped the blanket more tightly around them both and they turned to her and grinned.

 

The group sat and watched the two men still playing for a long time, chatting and having fun, Jackson started a running commentary that forced all the girls to stand and leave to use the bathroom inside before they peed their pants. After a time though they became restless, Stiles and Scott looked like they might never stop and it was getting colder and would start to get dark soon.

 

Finally, Derek made a decision.

 

Derek strode over to Stiles who was not even trying to hid anymore just ditching snowballs at Scott and trying to dodge the ones flying at him. Stiles grinned at Derek as he threw another snowball in a high arc which landed on Scott’s head. Derek smiled back, bent forward, caught Stile in the stomach and threw him over his shoulder before he started striding off the field passing Allison as she walked over and collected her husband dragging him along behind her.

 

Stiles grumbled, as he was carried back to the house. He wasn’t too annoyed, he was cold and hungry and he loved the sight of Derek’s perfect, firm backside in front of him. If it were a different time he’d lean forward and bit down on the flesh hidden behind the jeans. He settled down and allowed Derek to carry him through the woods and onto the porch. Derek put him back on his feet on the porch before leaning forward and kissing him, Stiles let himself be pressed back into the wall, the feeling of Derek and the touch of his lips warming him from the inside.

 

“Keep it clean we don’t need to see what mummy and daddy get up to.” Lydia said laughing, then she thought about what she said and bent over sitting down on the porch steps and laughing herself silly.

 

Danny dropped down next to her giving her a place to rest her head as he pulled his boots from his feet. The rest of the pack settled onto the porch to remove their boots while Derek and Stiles slowly pulled themselves away from the other. Stiles’ cheeks were flushed and his grin was huge as he pulled Derek down for one last quick kiss before opening the door and scurrying into the warm kitchen to make hot chocolate.

 

The rest of the pack followed behind, Lydia ducking into the lounge room to snag a bottle of whiskey before meeting everyone in the kitchen. “Irish coffee?” She asked the room in general getting a number of affirmative nods before she moved over next to Stiles and started a pot of coffee.

 

The group sat around the kitchen table drinking laced coffee and tea until Stiles found from Irish Cream and laced the hot chocolate as well. Allison and Mary not drinking in case they needed to drive home later in the night. Derek ordered pizza and the group moved into the lounge room to sprawl around on the many chairs and couches there. Stiles waiting until Derek was sitting before plopping down on his lap and giving him a kiss. Allison curling next to Scott. Michael and Danny pulling Lydia down into the too small space between them where she was squashed and grinning. Mary sitting sidewards on Jackson while they all watched a movie and ate pizza and told stories of when they did this and how funny it was when Stiles did that and how stupid Scott was and how amazing Derek was and how utterly useless Danny was. All of them relaxing and teasing and joking and enjoying themselves until well after midnight, long after the last movie was finished.

 

Stiles was pressed into Derek his eyes drooping. “I am going up to bed.” He mumbled into Derek’s neck finally, pulling himself away from the warm body beneath him to climb the stairs slowly and crawl into Derek’s large, soft bed.

 

The rest of the group decided to stay, Jackson lifting Mary who had fallen asleep pressed into his side and walked upstairs while Allison watched him carefully in case he stumbled in his inebriation.

 

When Derek crawled into bed after sorting everyone else out Stiles reached out and pulled him close, his arm slinging around his hips. “It is so much better when you are here too.” Stiles muttered, kissing between Derek’s shoulder blades and then pressing closer and going to sleep.

 

Derek followed him into sleep quickly with a grin on his face.

 

 **TBC...  
**


	6. The Week - Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ve gone ice skating so this one was easier, but only in a skating rink and my mate ran over my fingers with her skate. I still have them barely even bled. Everything else I know about ice skating I know from movies, the main ones in my head are ‘By The Light Of The Silvery Moon’, ‘Champions’ and ‘Mystery Alaska’ so you know it’s well rounded information – how could anything with Doris Day be wrong? I don’t care. Just go with it.   
> I need help I have two days left and I know what is happening tomorrow but I cannot think of anything for the last day so if people could give me some suggestions I’d really appreciate it. Ask for things to do at the beach and I’m golden but I have gone through all the stereotypical things I know about snow activities.

**Chapter 06 – The Week - Sunday**

 

Derek woke up with Stiles wrapped around him, leg tangled through his, hands gripping him, head pillowed on his shoulder. It was nice and Derek did not want to move but he supposed he should play the good host and go downstairs. Stiles muttered something in his sleep, his hot breath fluttering over Derek’s skin before his arm tightened. Later, Derek decided closing his eyes and wallowing in the feel of Stiles until he fell asleep again.

 

The second time he woke up he could hear everyone downstairs but Stiles was still pressed into his side. This time he had to get up he slowly disengaged himself from Stiles and found a top to put on before going downstairs. He was halfway down the staircase when he heard it.

 

“Why does Derek look at Stiles sometimes like he is still pining for him across a room?” Michael’s voice travelled up from the kitchen and to Derek on the stairs. Derek was about to walk the rest of the way making more noise so they would stop talking about him but Lydia’s voice stopped him.

 

“Because he is still pining for him. Stiles is punishing him for something that happened years ago.”

 

“What?” Michael asked.

 

“We shouldn’t talk about this. And he’s not punishing him he’s just being cautious.” Scott interjected probably glaring at everyone.

 

“Six years ago Stiles told Derek he was in love with him while spectacularly drunk. It was quite amusing to watch, not that either of them knew I was hiding in the closet with my boyfriend of the time. You should have heard some of the downright filthy things he suggested when he was propositioning Derek.”

 

“Oh God.” Scott said standing and leaving through the back door.

 

“Anyway,” Lydia continued. “The next morning Derek called the girl he was dating and broke things off. Then went to Stiles and they got together. One day and one night is all they ended up having. The next morning Jane called Derek, she’d been to the doctor, he’d told her she had cancer. Breast cancer and she didn’t seem to remember that they had broken up. She had no family, her parents died when she was young and the aunt who raised her died a few years before. She had spent the time after her aunt died travelling, she was insanely rich. She was an incredibly nice woman and really liked Derek and she had no one. So Derek left, he went with her to France, where she was from, and spent the next six months there helping her. When he got back she was healthy, had moved to England and Stiles was dating another girl. They barely made it back to being friends. They barely survived the whole thing I think, they were both different afterwards.”

 

Derek rested his head on the rails next to his head where he had sunk onto the stairs.

 

“How did they end up getting past all that then? I remember their first date you were all stressed but I didn’t ask at the time, Danny and I hadn’t been together that long only a couple of months and you were still very secretive.”

 

“Over the years they were always involved with other people at different times, three times they were both single at the same time and every time Derek asked Stiles out. Stiles always said no and they’d start again. This time something was different, none of us know why but this time Stiles said yes. And they’ve been happy for the most part but Stiles is holding back and it’s weird Stiles has never been great at the whole self-restraint thing but he has been cautious the whole time they have been dating.”

 

“And Derek is just waiting?” Michael asked.

 

“I don’t think he’ll ever stop waiting. He’ll just wait until Stiles is ready. He’s been in love with him forever.” Allison said quietly. “And if Stiles isn’t careful he’s going to break something he might not be able to fix.”

 

Derek was jolted from his spot by the sound of footsteps upstairs. Stiles. Derek stood swiftly and stomped down the rest of the stairs making enough noise that even the humans in the kitchen would know someone was coming. He walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee, smiling weakly at everyone before turning around and going back up the stairs. He passed Stiles who was coming downstairs.

 

“Morning.” Derek said kissing Stiles. “I am going to have a shower.”

 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked grabbing Derek’s arm and stopping him. “You look upset.”

 

“No,” Derek pushed his best sleepy grin onto his face. “I am fine, still a little tired but I think a shower will fix it all up.”

 

“Okay,” Stiles leaned over and kissed him before going downstairs.

 

Derek took a long shower and by the time he had made it back downstairs everyone was dressed and sitting in the lounge room. Stiles stood up and passed him going up to have his own one. Derek smiled and went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Moments later Allison strolled into the kitchen behind him and got herself a glass of water. She watched him as he pushed his toast down, got himself another cup of coffee, poured some milk in, walked it back fridge. Allison reached over and out her hand over his before it started looking for something else.

 

“You heard us didn’t you?”

 

Derek moved over to get butter and jam to put on the toast which smelt like it was about to be done.

 

“The rest forget about it because they can all hear like you can. They just assume no one can hear them because they’d know if someone was there. I remember because it is hard to hide anything from a werewolf husband even if he came be deliberately obtuse at times. The look on your face when you came down and the fact Stiles was happy when he came down you heard everything.”

 

Derek nodded without looking at her.

 

“Lydia’s wrong. He’s not making you pay. He is in love with you he’s just scared.”

 

Derek didn’t say anything just put his hand on Allison’s shoulder and squeezed.

 

“I can’t skate.” Allison said in response.

 

Derek laughed. “It’s okay, I haven’t skated in years. We’ll fall over together. While Stiles and Scott laugh at us.”

 

“Yes we will.” Stiles said coming and stealing one of Derek’s pieces of toast as he pressed himself into Derek’s back and grinned at Allison. “Are we going to go out and double check the lake?”

 

“The little one will be frozen, it always was in this weather but I’m going to check it as soon as I make myself some more toast.” Derek said twisting his neck around to kiss Stiles the tension easing out of his body.

 

“Okay, I’ll come with you. Make me some toast too?”

 

“Course.”

 

Stiles peeled himself off Derek’s back and went to bundle himself up.

 

“See, told you.” Allison laughed leaving the room.

 

Derek put in more toast which popped just as Stiles came back into the kitchen he shooed Derek from the room to get ready and finished the toast. They grabbed it and ate as they walked the short way to the little lake behind Derek’s house.

 

“This is where Laura and I used to skate when we were little.” Derek said.

 

“Really, so you know it well.”

 

“It’s been years since I skated, the winter before the fire.”

 

Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s and pressed into his side. “Did she like skating?”

 

“She loved it, she used to do jumps and twirls and made me help. I was littler than her but strong and she thought it was great fun to make me attempt them all even though I was never a good skater. I always felt stiff and uncomfortable.”

 

“I love skating, mum used to bundle me up and take me out, she’d hold one hand and dad would hold the other one and we’d skate around for ages. Dad always came when it was ice skating he loved it.”

 

“Why don’t you call him to come?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Course, we’ll check the lake and if it’s okay call him and he came come and hold your hand.”

 

Stiles pressed into his side a little more just before they got to the lake. Derek kissed him slowly his bundled arms wrapped around Stiles.

 

“Hop to Mr alpha-man I want to get to the skating.” Stiles said giving Derek a smack on the backside.

 

Derek moved over and checked the lake thoroughly before coming back to Stiles and wrapping his arms around him. “It’s frozen solid it’ll be good, we should go call your dad.”

 

“Let’s go.” Stiles said as he bounced and tugged Derek back to the house.

 

They went back into the house and called the sheriff who luckily enough could get away and would be there in half an hour to come skating with them. The pack got themselves rugged up, hot drinks made and sandwiches packed. They might be close to the house but yesterday proved to them bringing food and drinks was a good idea. The guys trekked it all to the lake while the girls trailed behind and gossiped.

 

The sheriff arrived finally and made his way to them before putting his skates on and skating out onto the lake, Stiles skated over and grabbed his hand and they skated around the edge of the lake talking quietly about Stiles’ mum for a while remembering days spent all three of them skating on the lake in town that froze over every year.

 

Scott and Allison skated around, Scott holding tightly to Allison as they spun around the lake, he would hold her tight and pull her into his chest so they could skate together as he whispered silly things in her ear to keep her amused.

 

Michael left Danny skating slowly around the edge of the lake with Lydia while he went to the middle to do some tricks, his sister was a figure skater and he knew more than he ever really wanted to about what he was doing so he put a show on for the small group who had accepted him, he knew they had their secrets but once they knew he really cared for Danny they accepted him happily.

 

Danny and Lydia skated around slowly and carefully, being werewolves wasn’t an advantage here neither of them felt comfortable enough to let go of the tight grip they had of the other. They’re movements were jerky, stilted, Stiles kept telling them to loosen their knees each time he and his father sailed past them.

 

Derek sat off to the side, one skate on his foot the other in his hand as he remembered Laura, twirling around in the middle of the lake laughing and teasing him. She would twirl and make him dizzy before demanding he hurry up and come out with her. Then she would make him hold her hands so she could do twirls that she had just learned about. When the winter Olympics were on she would come out here her make him pretend to be someone while she tried a move she had seen. He was like a tree in the middle of the lake that she could place wherever she wanted him. He could almost see her long brown hair flying around and that silly pink and purple scarf she would only wear when she was skating. Someone dropped down next to him and he was pulled from his reverie.

 

“Thinking about Laura?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yeah, she had this scarf, it was pink and purple, our grandmother made it. Every time she skated she’d wear it but only when she skated. She used to twirl and her hair and that scarf would fly out and spin around with her.”

 

“I wish I could have known her.”

 

“She would have liked you.”

 

Stiles slid his arm through Derek’s and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder.

 

“Come on.” Derek said finally leaning forward to pull his other skate on. “Let’s skate. I am bad at it.”

 

“I don’t care, hold my hand and I’ll take care of you.”

 

Derek gripped his hand and they stood skating forward hands grasped tightly as they skated through the other people floating on the surface of the lake.

 

Mary and Jackson skated near the middle of the lake with Jackson constantly glaring at anyone who came near enough to accidently knock Mary over, she kept telling him to relax she was a good skater and if he was going to stress for the next seven months he was going to go grey very quickly. As Scott sailed past she reached out her hand and grabbed on pulling them all into a chain as they skated. Jackson followed her grumbling the whole way but grabbed the sheriff’s hand regardless and pulled him in with them. Michael joined the end but Danny and Lydia stayed right out of the way and Scott grabbed stiles’ hand forcing him to skate backwards until Derek let go to fall on his backside and Stiles let go to check on him.

 

The pack stopped for lunch after a while, sitting on a blanket eating sandwiches and drinking hot chocolate and looking at the beautiful landscape around them.

 

They skated again afterwards laughing and changing partners enjoying the slightly warmer day and the company of their friends well into the Sunday afternoon.

 

 **TBC...  
**


	7. The Week – Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went angsty again, BUT from the next part the two of them start to get their shit together so we can have a happy ending dammit. I already have the last scene written.   
> Thanks to Omega696 and ShadowKnight for their suggestions, I now know what I am doing next part.

**Chapter 07 – The Week – Monday**

When Derek woke up and went downstairs he could smell Stiles and Scott in his kitchen. They had left the house but there was hot coffee still in the machine so Derek poured himself a mug and decided he could wait for them to reappear. Derek went back up to have a shower and when he came down he found Allison sitting in the kitchen.

 

“Hello.” He said getting them both a cup of coffee.

 

“Hey Derek, the guys are getting set up.”

 

“What is the plan for today? Stiles wouldn’t tell me before he left last night.”

 

“I have been sworn to secrecy.” Allison said grinning widely.

 

“Is it just the four of us today?”

 

“Mary has an appointment at the doctor so she and Jackson are coming after. Danny and Michael are out helping and Lydia has a lunch date she’ll be by after.”

 

“Do you know who this guy is?”

 

“No, she won’t tell me.”

 

“He’s going to be a loser then.”

 

“You don’t know that, you just don’t like any of the people your pack dates.”

 

“I like Mary. I liked her from the start when Jackson kept asking her out and she kept turning him down and he pouted for a month. That was incredibly amusing.”

 

“It was pretty funny.” Allison conceded taking another sip of coffee.

 

“Given how often the pack tells him no you’d think he would have been used to it.”

 

“Girls fall all over themselves for him, he is attractive and arrogant; for some girls that is the perfect combination.”

 

“She beat that out of him pretty quickly.”

 

“I think that was my favourite part,” Allison laughed. “When they came over for dinner just after she finally said yes to a date and he was twisting himself in knots trying to be nice to her and trying to be a prat to everyone else. Then Danny hit him over the head with that bread stick and took him outside for a chat. He came back looking like a puppy who had just been yelled at. Oh God it was so hard not to laugh.”

 

“And he spent the rest of the evening incredibly quiet and painfully nice.”

 

“And Scott made it his mission to bait him.”

 

“And you.” Derek said pouring them both another coffee. “Kept kicking him under the table until he shut up.”

 

“Then Stiles started.”

 

“And it was Mary who leaned over and whispered in his ear told him not to worry and just be himself. After that she just became another part of the group.”

 

“And you like Michael I can tell.” Allison pointed out.

 

“Michael cares for Danny. All I want is everyone to be happy.”

 

“I think back sometimes to the stories my dad told me about werewolves after I found out about Scott and I wonder how many generations back my family were brainwashed because none of you are anything like it.”

 

“Some are though.”

 

“But not you and since you are my family that is all I’m worried about.”

 

Derek stared at Allison for a while. “Have you told Scott yet?”

 

Allison looked at him with wide eyes. “How on Earth? Bloody werewolves. We are not talking about this.”

 

“Fine.”

 

They continued to chat about other things, the pack, their work, the painting Allison was doing at her and Scott’s house. Anything they could think of until Stiles, Scott, Danny and Michael came into the house through the front door moving straight into the kitchen for something warm to drink. Stiles came over and stole Derek’s mug from his hand draining it before kissing him soundly.

 

“Morning.” Stiles said with a grin.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Scott asked.

 

“Where?” Allison asked; she thought they were waiting for the rest of the group.

 

“We need to go and get some stuff, Michael and Danny are coming with us.”

 

“Okay.” Allison stood up and the four of them left Stiles and Derek alone in the kitchen.

 

“What were you setting up?” Derek asked his nose pressed into Stiles’ cool neck.

 

“Not telling, it’s a secret.”

 

“Everyone else knows.” Derek pouted nipping at the skin.

 

“That’s why it’s so fun.” Stiles said twisting in Derek’s lap and pressing his lips to Derek’s. He twisted around further, letting his hand sink into Derek’s hair his other hand gripping his shoulder and Derek flicked his tongue over Stiles’ lower lip until Stiles opened for him and Derek pressed up into Stiles more firmly. Derek’s hands wrapped around Stiles’ waist keeping his body close. Stiles pulled away kissed him quickly on the nose and then pulled away completely before turning around to settle on Derek’s lap more comfortably so they were chest to chest. Derek grinned, captured his mouth and then stood, one hand on Stiles’ backside as he started moving towards the lounge room. Derek twisted allowing himself to sit on the couch but kept Stiles open to escape if he wanted. Stiles moaned into his mouth as the two of them settled onto the soft cushions of the couch. Derek pulled his mouth away dropping his lips to the tender skin beneath Stiles’ ear suckling on the skin gently. Stiles moaned, rocking his hips into Derek feeling the slight hardness of their burgeoning erections pressed together. Derek ran his hand along Stiles’ side being careful to press firmly enough not to tickle the younger man. Stiles gripped the back of Derek’s head pulling his mouth closer into his neck, enjoying the way Derek was nibbling along the tendon that was standing out in stark relief along his neck. Stiles moaned out Derek’s name rocking his hips into Derek. One of Derek’s hands slipped down Stiles’ back to cup his backside and pull him in even more tightly against him, rocking up into Stiles’ body.

 

Suddenly Stiles pulled back, “Wait.”

 

Derek let go, his breath coming out too harsh, his entire chest heaving with the force of wanting Stiles.

 

Stiles didn’t pull away any further just opened his mouth to try and catch his breath still pressed into Derek. He finally opened his mouth to say something just as the front door swung open and Jackson and Mary walked into the hallway.

 

“Sorry.” Stiles muttered pulling himself away before the two people outside made it into the room with them. Stiles went into the kitchen and Derek let his head flop back onto the back of the couch while he listened to Jackson and Mary sorting out their coats. They made it into the living room minutes before Scott, Allison, Danny and Michael came back in stamping snow off their shoes and laughing about something that happened while they were out. Only Lydia to wait for now, Derek thought wanting them all to leave him alone so he could wallow in self-pity for a minute. He didn’t get the chance because Allison settled onto the couch next to him and nudged his shoulder smiling at him.

 

The next minute the door swung open and Lydia skipped into the room, grin on her face as she looked around the room. “Am I late? Are we ready to go? What are we doing today?”

 

“Perfect.” Scott said. “We can go now.”

 

Everyone stood and walked into the front door to rug themselves up.

 

“Make sure you are all nice and warm.” Stiles said when he came back from the kitchen and got himself rugged up. “Scott, Danny I got everything in the kitchen ready. Michael will you take everyone up?”

 

“Sure,” Michael said with a smile leading the rest of the group out the front door while the other three headed out to the kitchen. Michael took everyone on a stroll through the woods surrounding the house giving Stiles and his group a chance to set up the last of the preparations needed. Stiles and his group met them at the base of the hill where they had sledded days before. Stiles spun when he got near the top of the hill and let himself flop back onto the snow his arms thrown wide. He laughed as he fell before throwing his arms and his legs out giving his impression in the snow more definition, creating his snow angel.

 

Everyone dropped where they stood to create their own snow angels. Lydia bouncing up first to draw a halo above her angel’s head.

 

The group stood and admired their angels before Stiles started trekking up the rest of the hill, over the crest and to the small clearing beyond it which afforded a view over town but was protected along the back by a thick stand of trees. In the middle of the area was a ring of stone surrounding a pile of trees stumps ready for a camp fire. Around the ring of stones were camp chairs one for everyone with a mound of blankets on each one. There were a couple of eskies off to the side.

 

“Okay.” Stiles said. “We are having a camp fire, we have hot coffee, tea and hot chocolate. There are hot chickens and buns for dinner. We also have the makings for toasted marshmallows when the fire gets started. There are blankets and extra scarves and things. So find yourself a chair, we have some music as well it’s supposed to snow a bit more tonight but the trees should protect us somewhat or we can go inside.” Stiles grinned and went to sit down. Scott sat on one side of him, Allison next to him, Mary sitting next to her to talk about the appointment earlier and Jackson claiming the last seat on that side. Derek walked over to the eskies looking down at them as the rest of the group got their seats. Danny took the last seat on the other side across from Jackson, Michael next to him and Lydia taking the spot which would leave one free seat between her and Stiles. Derek opened the eskies to see what was inside. One with thermoses, another with the hot chickens kept warm by the insulation, the last with alcohol, marshmallows and buns. The guys had organised well, there was not anything else they could possibly need.

 

“Derek?” Stiles called. “Are you okay?”

 

“Fine, just being nosy.”

 

“Come over, we are going to start the fire.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Derek volunteered grabbing the matches sitting on the esky before moving over to the fire. Scott had set the fire up well at the very least. Derek lit the match and started the fire on some cardboard in several spots making sure the light wood would catch which would allow the bigger pieces to light. Ideally they should have lit it about an hour ago then the ash on the ground would be warming them already. He watched some of the small twigs catch alight the fire running along to the thicker sections. He stayed there for a moment before Mary poked him in the side and with a soft smile told him to go and sit down. Derek went and put the matches away ready for later if they were needed. Then he turned and grabbed the blankets off his seat and sat down leaving him on his lap.

 

Stiles reached across and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. As he turned to look at him he saw Allison watching him with that knowing stare that she kept using of late. Derek shared a smile with Stiles and then turned to watch the fire leaving his hand in Stiles’.

 

They sat around the fire telling stories and chatting, everyone moving around and changing spots to talk to different people as the evening progressed. Since Michael had only been in their group for a little over six months and didn’t know their secret a number of the stories were altered a little but everyone took delight in telling stories Danny did not want him to know.

 

As the sky started to darken everyone had hot chicken rolls and spiked drinks before with glee Mary, Allison and Lydia found the marshmallows and went hunting for suitable sticks to be used to toast them over the fire. Derek tsked when they started toasting them, stealing Allison’s stick and showing them how to do it. Putting the marshmallow in the fire and waiting until it was on fire. He pulled it out and watched as the sugar burned to black before blowing the fire out. With quick fingers he pulled the burned shell off and ate it before taking the gooey blob that was left on the stick and putting it into his mouth where it finished melting and he could eat it. With a grin he handed the stick back to Allison and watched as she had a go, she returned the grin when she was done and handed him his own stick and some marshmallows. Derek slid two on giving one to Stiles when it was cooked with a smile.

 

Eventually everyone pulled their chairs together until they were touching and sat around with big cups full of their favourite drinks watching the fire and in the distance the twinkling lights of the city below them.

 

It was late in the night when everyone decided it was too cold to stay. Everyone collected something to take back to the house while Derek stayed to put the fire out. He sent everyone inside ahead of him. Allowing himself to sit next to the fire for a few minutes before collecting some snow and dousing the flames. He let himself wolf out enough to see better in the dark since the moon was hiding behind the clouds now, he must have been outside for longer than he thought the sky was bright because of the moon when the rest of the pack went back.

 

Derek made his way down the hill looking at the snow angels they had made earlier, he allowed himself a sentimental moment and reached down to run his fingers over the length of Stiles’ angel. He shook his head and continued on. Ahead of him was a beam of light, a torch, someone was out of the house. Derek moved towards the light changing back just before the beam washed over him.

 

“Derek.”

 

“Stiles, what are you doing out here?”

 

“You were taking too long, I got worried.”

 

Derek walked over and brushed his hand over Stiles’. “Come on, I just got distracted watching the fire.”

 

“Okay, Derek.” Stiles reached out and gripped Derek’s elbow. “About before. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologise. I don’t-”

 

Derek reached out and held onto Stiles’ upper arm. “Don’t worry about it, I told you. We can go as slow as you want. I’m sorry for pushing.”

 

“You didn’t. I just knew people would be coming soon and I didn’t want them to walk in on something.”

 

“Of course.” Derek said swallowing thickly in the dark and throwing an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “Shall we go in?”

 

“Yes, it’s turned quiet cold now.”

 

“No fire.” Derek said navigating his way back to the house with Stiles tucked into his side both of his arms around Derek’s waist.

 

“Everyone has gone up to bed.” Stiles said when they came through the door.

 

“Are you staying?” Derek asked cautiously.

 

“Oh course.” Stiles said grabbing Derek’s hand and walking them up the stairs turning lights off as they went.

 

Stiles kissed Derek when they crawled into bed together. Derek returned the kiss then pulled away and curled himself around Stiles’ back. “Goodnight Stiles.”

 

“Goodnight Derek.” Stiles said listening to the breathing of Derek at his back.

 

It took a long while for both of them to fall asleep that night.

 

 **TBC...  
**


	8. The Week - Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure I am happy with this chapter, have a read and let me know. I might have a go at editing it tomorrow if you guys don’t like it but I only have a half hour before deadline.

**Chapter 08 – The Week - Tuesday**

 

Stiles woke up when it was still dark outside, he was pressed firmly into Derek’s side, his arm curled around his waist holding the older man to his side. Stiles leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the skin of Derek’s shoulder. Derek stirred under him, Stiles pressed closer, tightening his arm pressing more kisses up along his collarbone while Derek slowly woke up and muttered in his sleep.

 

“Stiles?” Derek said his hand travelling up Stiles’ back.

 

“Morning,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear before moving back to his shoulder.

 

“What are you doing?” Derek asked allowing his hands to trail up and down Stiles’ side.

 

“Kissing you.”

 

Derek relaxed back into the pillows letting Stiles kiss along his collarbone again. Derek raised his hand to settle on Stiles’ neck but Stiles pulled away, grinned down at him and pinned his hands to either side of his body. Derek groaned when Stiles dropped his head to wrap around his left nipple, sucking hard making Derek thrust up into the thigh pressed between his legs. Stiles grinning and nibbled lightly on the tender flesh between his lips.

 

“Stiles.” Derek groaned. “What about the others?”

 

“It’s early. No one else is awake.” Stiles answered in the time it took him to switch to the other nipple, more sensitive and more likely to get Derek to growl out his name as Stiles played with it.

 

Derek settled back once more, his hips constantly rocking up into Stiles’ thigh and his arms flexing but even though it would be easy for him to break Stiles’ hold he never did.

 

Stiles let Derek’s nipple go with a final hard suck which left Derek panting and swearing before Stiles started moving down Derek’s torso kissing and nipping at the skin as he followed the ladder of Derek’s abs down over his belly button, which tasted salty, to the patch of hair that would lead Stiles straight to Derek’s hard cock. Stiles pressed to the left sliding along until he found the top of the band of muscle leading from his hip to his cock. Stiles kissed along it, licking at the skin before sealing his mouth on the tender flesh just inside the muscle and sucked hard making Derek arch off the bed and press into his mouth. Stiles continued to suck until the skin beneath his mouth was red and bruised. Stiles lifted his head and smiled down at his mark on Derek’s body catching the alpha’s eyes and grinning at him before licking the matching muscle on the other side of Derek’s body. Since Derek no longer had anything to rut against his hips were thrusting in little circles into the air. Stiles let go of Derek’s hands and settled himself on his thighs. Stiles tweaked both of Derek’s nipples together then raked his nails down his body collecting the low slung sleep pants Derek had on pulling them halfway down his thighs before dropping down to take Derek into his mouth.

 

Stiles swallowed Derek down until his nose was pressed into the springy hair at the base of his cock. Stiles looked up to watch Derek but found his eyes closed, Stiles swallowed around Derek’s head and the man beneath him moaned throwing his hands up to grip the top of his bed. Stiles frowned the last time he’d done this, all those years ago, Derek had buried his hands in Stiles’ hair and held on as though his life had depended on it. Stiles wanted to feel that again but Derek was gripping the headboard tightly.

 

Stiles used his tongue to tease the flesh of Derek’s head, pressing into the slit at the top, under the soft foreskin, before pulling his head back keeping a tight seal with his lips making Derek growl out his name and start to buck up into his mouth until suddenly he clenched every muscle in his abdomen and held himself in place. Stiles watched as Derek forced himself back down onto the bed, his lips sealed just around Derek’s head, he lifted his hand up to cup Derek’s balls massaging them gently with the same rhythm he was using to lick Derek’s head. Derek made a sound part way between a moan and a howl, the sure sign he was about to come.

 

Stiles pushed his head down, sealed his entire mouth around Derek’s cock, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, he kept fondling Derek’s balls until Derek ground out his name.

 

“Stiles, I’m about to…”

 

Stiles sucked harder swallowing hard when Derek came down his throat. He sucked until Derek was spent and then pulled Derek’s pants back up and pressed back into Derek’s side as the werewolf tried to get his breathing under control, he slung an arm over Derek’s hips and closed his eyes, listening to Derek’s breathing and heartbeat.

 

“I can take care of that for you.” Derek said with a sleepy voice.

 

“Don’t worry, go to sleep.” Stiles said relaxing in the warmth of Derek’s body.

 

Moments later Derek was breathing deeply next to him and Stiles smiled before going back to sleep.

 

The next time he woke up the bed was cold around him, Derek apparently long gone.

 

He went and had a shower before going downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen sitting around Derek’s large table laughing and eating pancakes. Allison and Derek standing at the stove laughing about something and using two big frypans to cook.

 

“Morning Stiles.” Came the chorus from the people at the table.

 

“Hey.” Stiles said then went and stood next to Derek, he wrapped an arm around the alpha’s waist and poured himself a coffee with his free hand.

 

“Morning Stiles,” Derek said leaning down to kiss the juncture of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. “How many pancakes would you like?”

 

“Four please.” Stiles turned and pressed his chest into Derek’s side and kissed him quickly before he went to find a plate. He came back with one settled back into Derek’s side. “Have you eaten?”

 

“Not yet. We’ve sorted out everyone else first.”

 

“I’ll wait for you then.” Stiles said.

 

“You don’t need to.”

 

“I want to.”

 

“Okay,” Derek said flashing Stiles a smile and flipping the pancakes in front of him quickly. Allison piled Stiles’ plate with pancakes and poured the last of the batter into the frypan then handed the spatula to Stiles and stole his plate to go and sit next to Scott.

 

Stiles laughed at her back and changed sides to man his frypan, he wrapped an arm around Derek’s middle. “So, today I thought we’d all hunker down in the lounge room, get the fire going and watch movies about the snow while being warm for once. What do you think?”

 

“Sounds good. Is everyone staying?”

 

“Not sure, we’ll ask after breakfast.”

 

“Stiles?”

 

“Derek?” Stiles dropped his head onto Derek’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks for including me this week.”

 

“Thanks for letting us invade your house all week.” Stiles countered.

 

“Anytime.” Derek turned his burner off and flipped the last of his pancakes onto the plate Allison had brought over for them.

 

“I am glad you were part of this week.” Stiles said quietly as he pulled away from Derek completely to finish his pancakes. The alpha immediately pulled away to get another plate and spread out the remaining pancakes.

 

After everyone had eaten Stiles told them of his plans for the day. “Anyone who would like to stay for the fun can, Derek said it was alright.”

 

Everyone agreed to stay and Derek slipped away while the group was cleaning up to set up the fire. He lit it and disappeared upstairs to have his shower, when he came back down everyone was sprawled around in his living room and Stiles was standing in front of the group.

 

“We have four choices this morning of snow movies.” He started. “The Thing, Whiteout, Groundhog Day and The Shining. I propose a vote.” He ran through the choices and everyone settled on The Shining to start them off. Stiles put the movie in the player and settled next to Derek not touching him though there was barely a sliver of air between them.

 

The movie started and as the twins were sighted for the first time all the pairs in the room snuggled down together. Derek called Lydia over to join them on the long couch. She settled on Derek’s side but wrapped her arms around his arm when the elevator doors opened. Stiles let his arm rest against Derek’s but neither moved to curl into the other.

 

The movie ended and Scott stopped Stiles before he could change the film so he could go and get the DVDs he’d brought. “I thought maybe something a little less depressing and evil. I have Mystery Alaska and Cutting Edge.”

 

The girls shouted the boys down with a couple of surprise deciding votes and Stiles put Cutting Edge in player sitting down and curling his legs up under him this time, Lydia was still curled into Derek’s other side.

 

The movie ended and Stiles got up again to change the movie but Mary stopped him. “I’m hungry Stiles what is the plan for lunch?”

 

“I don’t have one.” Stiles said sitting up. “We can see what Derek’s got or a couple of us could go out and get something for all of us.”

 

“I don’t have much.” Derek said. “We could get Chinese, that one in town we all like. I will go and get it.”

 

“Shotgun.” Danny called. “I need to go and pick something up at home while we’re doing it.”

 

“Okay, it’s decided. I have a menu somewhere.” Derek said standing and detangling himself from Lydia. Derek found the menu and they all decided on the dishes, Derek called it in and then he and Danny disappeared out of the house to get whatever Danny needed and to pick up the meal. They were back forty minutes later and Derek spread the food out on coffee table where someone had put out plates, cutlery and drinks for everyone.

 

Stiles put the next DVD in before anyone had the chance to comment and everyone settled down to eat while it was playing. Stiles sat on the ground in front of the chair next to Derek’s legs, his own legs stretched out in front of him. Lydia was over on a couch by herself now that something funny was on.

 

Stiles loved Groundhog Day it was his favourite winter movie but he couldn’t seem to find anything funny in it at all this year.

 

Neither Stiles nor Derek noticed the looks the rest of the pack was throwing them during the movie while both were stony faced and studiously ignoring the other to focus on the movie that neither of them were enjoying.

 

When the movie ended Scott grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled him out of the house, he walked dragging Stiles behind him for ten minutes and then whirled on Stiles.

 

“You need to stop.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Being an arse. Derek loves you, you love Derek. Just go for it already.”

 

“Scott I am just not-”

 

“That is crap and you know it. The second you came to me and asked if we should include Derek and Allison in our first snow ritual you and I both know you had decided this was it. You are just scared and letting it stop you. You need to stop. Derek deserves better and so do you.”

 

“I just want to make sure nothing is going to go wrong this time.” Stiles argued.

 

“You are so full of shit. Six years ago he hurt you but you know that neither of you could have lived with yourselves, could have been happy together, if he had have let that poor woman fight cancer alone. He had to go and help her and you know what you are just as much to blame. You ran off when he **did a good thing** and started fucking the first girl you met. He was devastated when he found out about that. You both fucked it up all those years ago but he is doing the right thing, he is leaving it in the past and just living now, so fucking happy to have you now and yet you are fucking him over. You aren’t worried something will take him away because we both know nothing will. You are worried that this is it. That you finally have what you have wanted for ten years and maybe it won’t be everything you thought it was. But you will never find out if you don’t stop torturing the both of you and just love him. He is not going anywhere and you know it.”

 

“I…I.” Stiles just looked at his best friend, the best friend he had ever had who had stood next to him through every bad decision and good one who knew him better than he knew himself sometimes and just listened for a moment. Scott very rarely told him off, told him what to do sure, told him what he thought but Stiles couldn’t remember the last time Scott had actually sat him down and told him what he was doing was wrong. Stiles thought about what he said. Stiles walked over to the tree that had fallen at some point and sat down. Scott sat next to him letting him think for a while.

 

“I know it is terrifying, trust me the woman I married is the daughter of a man who actively hunts people like me. You know how many problems we had. But at some point you just need to decide, do I love them enough to just have a go, to jump off something high and dangerous and hope like hell they are holding you hand the whole way down.” Scott said and then just sat with his arms wrapped around himself while Stiles mulled over what he’d said.

 

“I love him.” Stiles said finally when Scott was wondering if werewolves could get frostbite.

 

“I know.”

 

“I’ve been in love with him since I was seventeen.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I am terrified he will realise I am not worth it.”

 

“You are. He knows you and you know him. The only question left is are you going to go back there and **be** in a relationship with him or are you going to keep stringing him along because he is going to wait for you and that is not fair if you aren’t going to be there with him.”

 

“When the hell did you start giving good advice?”

 

“About eight hours ago when Allison and I had a long discussion about the fact she was pregnant and that you were an idiot and why you were doing the stupid things you were doing and how I was going to fix it.”

 

“Pregnant?” Stiles asked getting side tracked.

 

“Yeah, but we aren’t telling anyone, it’s very, very new.”

 

“Congratulations.” Stiles said pulling Scott into a hug. “Thank you, and Allison.”

 

“Having a talk with you was her idea the rest of it was me.” Scott said pulling away.

 

“Course.”

 

“So…”

 

“I am going to think about everything you said, then find a nice high spot and jump.” Stiles said looking back in the direction of the house and the man who he really didn’t want to keep running away from.

 

“Thank God. Come on.”

 

“Not right now.” Stiles protested.

 

“God, I hope not. I do not want to hear you having sex, ever!”

 

“Right back at you dude.”

 

The two walked back to the house and Stiles settled next to Derek pressed firmly into his side. Derek looked at him with a raised eyebrow but Stiles smiled and lifted Derek’s arm and wrapped it around his shoulders.

 

Allison looked on happily and gave her husband a kiss, she was going to have to tell him off later for telling Stiles, but that was later. It looked like his talk had gone well which meant that maybe she would not have to see either man unhappy again.

 

That night when Scott and Allison left Stiles did too wanting to think about what Scott had said to him and what he needed to say to Derek.

 

 **TBC...  
**


	9. The Blizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in an insanely good mood because I got news I was worried about last night when I posted and it turned out to be good. I am insanely happy with this part. The last part though I might write an epilogue tomorrow as it’s been floating around in my head. Because of all of this I have written what is in my humble (HA) opinion some awesomely epic smut.   
> I would say this is it but I would be lying, I am planning on writing an epilogue tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy the payoff at the end of the fic. :D Sorry I couldn’t help myself I got to the end of bottom!Derek and thought HEY SHOWER SEX…so I went with it. Really good mood today.

**Chapter 09 – The Blizzard**

 

Someone was knocking on Derek’s door frantically. Derek jumped out of bed and headed downstairs, the snow from earlier in the night when everyone left had turned into something a lot like a blizzard outside. No one should have come out to his house in this weather at this time of night, 3am from Derek’s clock as he threw on a jumper while running down the stairs, unless there was an emergency. Derek opened the door quickly and yanked Stiles into the house before too much snow or cold air could get in. Stiles striped out of his jacket, undid his shoes and then looked at Derek.

 

“What’s wrong? What are you doing? Coming out here in that?”

 

“It’s okay, everything is okay. The jeep is safe and I drove slowly.”

 

“But why? It’s 3am.”

 

“We need to talk.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and pushed him back until he was sitting on the stairs and Stiles was standing in front of him, rocking a little on his feet.  

 

“Is everything okay?” Derek’s heart clenched was Stiles going to dump him? He’d been expected it from the beginning but now it was happening.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Derek decided vomiting was not unmanly.

 

“I have been thinking about what happened all those years ago and I blamed you and it wasn’t your fault. I knew it was something you had to do and I knew you were doing the right thing but I should have waited. I loved you, God I still love you, I just love you so much it scares the crap out of me sometimes. When you left I thought to myself he doesn’t want me. He had me and he doesn’t want me anymore. He changed his mind. Scott told me I was being a dickhead. I was scared and I ran away. I should have given you some time and waited but I didn’t I asked Jackie out and decided it was all your fault.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek’s heart had started again it didn’t sound like a break up speech.

 

“No, let me finish.” Stiles said grabbing both of Derek’s hands. “Scott talked to me yesterday and I haven’t slept and I just had to come over and talk to you. I am scared. I’m scared that at some point someone is going to come along and steal you because-”

 

“Stiles, you are the only person I want. My God I wish I could explain to you how much I feel for you. I don’t want anyone else and I am happy to wait. I will wait forever if you want. We can stay exactly where we are forever and I will be okay.”

 

“That’s not fair and that is not what I want. I want to be in a relationship with you, I am going to be a relationship with you because I thought about it and I realised something, you kept asking. If you had just felt bad you would have stopped, but you kept asking. You wanted me and even though I kept saying no you asked again, you put yourself out there for me repeatedly and I kept saying no. You don’t do that if you are not serious. I believe you. I am so sorry I didn’t before.”

 

“Why did you say yes this time, I was too damned happy you did to ask before.”

 

“Because I want you. Nothing changed that. When Shannon broke up with me she said that she was sick of being third fiddle in my life to my best friend and you. Then you asked me again and I was sick of saying no. I wanted to try again and then I got worried. What if something changed and it happened again. You had one night with me before and left, I let myself listen to all the stupid things people have said over the years and convinced myself you couldn’t possibly want me for long. But we had our first date and even though I was worried I couldn’t let you go, I couldn’t break up with you because I want you. So I asked you to be patient and to take things slow. You have been so good to me. Even now, we went out that first snow and you knew, you knew it was something that Scott and I did and we wanted you and Allison there but you knew it was about us and you left us to it.”

 

“Stiles. I will wait.”

 

“Derek, you don’t have to. I was thinking last night and it was my fault too. I could have waited for you, I know you well enough, even then, to have known you would have come back, you wouldn’t have broken up with her if you weren’t serious. I should have waited, or at the very least talked to you when you called those few times at the beginning. I have been scared and I don’t need to, you are not going anywhere.”

 

“I should have kept trying to call, but it was so hard and then Lydia told me you were with Jackie and it hurt so I just stopped trying.”

 

“I’m sorry about that, I think a part of me wanted to hurt you.”

 

“I don’t care. I don’t care about anything that happened then. Nothing is going to come between us this time, not if I can help it.”

 

“No, it’s not. When I talked to Scott about us taking you out in that first snow I knew I was ready but I kept pushing you away because it was easier to be scared than to have the courage to say that I love you, I have for a really long time, and even if you changed your mind tomorrow nothing would change for me and that is terrifying because I barely survived it last time you left, if you left me again I’m not sure I’d get over you.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I know.” Stiles said leaning over and kissing Derek. Derek lifted his arms and pulled him in. With a silly grin Stiles pulled away from Derek grabbed his hand and started up the stairs.  

 

Derek trailed behind Stiles up the stairs, when they got to his room Stiles walked over to the French doors that opened out onto the balcony and opened them. The almost transparent curtains billowing into the room with the wind. The room was suddenly frigidly cold. When all of the doors and windows were open Stiles turned back to Derek.

 

“Magical things happen when it’s snowing.” Stiles said as he pulled his top over his head.

 

“Are you sure?” Derek’s hope was threatening to choke him but he needed to be sure this is what Stiles wanted before he took a single step.

 

“I am not going anywhere and neither are you. This is it Derek.”

 

“Forever?” Derek asked his voice strained between hopeful and terrified.

 

“Forever!” Stiles said firmly, walking over and lifting Derek’s shirt over his head.

 

The second Derek was free he lunged forward to seal his lips over Stiles’ relief, joy and lust flooding his body making him giddy with it. Stiles moaned into the kiss, the first one in ages that felt like Derek was trying to devour him whole. Stiles pulled Derek closer, his fingers running into his hair, holding his neck closer letting Derek completely dominate the kiss.

 

Derek pulled away, kissing behind his ear, licking at the soft, sensitive skin, nibbling along the veins that made Stiles moan.

 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles moaned out. “I shouldn’t have kept pushing you away.” Stiles gripped Derek’s head and yanked his mouth back up for a thorough kiss, Stiles let his tongue run along the seam of Derek’s lips, begging entrance freely given before dipping in to taste, touch and tease at Derek’s mouth.

 

Derek started walking them back away from the freezing breeze coming through the windows and doors and towards the big warm bed, Derek pushed Stiles over onto the bed and crawled on following him as he scrambled higher up the mattress. “Then I suggest you pull me a little closer.” Derek smirked.

 

Stiles groaned and reached out for him, pulling the heavy weight of his body down onto him. “That was terrible.”

 

“Thanks.” Derek said leaning down to kiss Stiles, wiping the smile from his face leaving a slightly dazed stare in its wake.

 

Stiles lifted his knees, gripped Derek and flipped them. Stiles settled on Derek’s stomach, straddling him and looking down at him for a moment. “You are gorgeous.”

 

Derek blushed, his cheeks turning a light pink.

 

“And you are beautiful too Stiles.” Stiles said in a deeper voice.

 

“And you are beautiful too Stiles.” Derek repeated yanking Stiles down until his lips were almost touching his own. “I missed you.”

 

“I’m right here.”

 

“But you weren’t, you weren’t you. Not here, not like this you were distant, cautious, decidedly not dorky.”

 

“You like me dorky?”

 

“I love you dorky.” Derek closed the tiny distance and kissed Stiles again.

 

“I feel different.” Stiles said when he pulled away so Derek’s warm breath was fluttering along his lips, he didn’t want to pull any further away. “I feel like things are how they are supposed to be suddenly.”

 

“There is no rush, we can still wait. The fact you are finally here with me is enough.”

 

“I want you to touch me, properly. I want you to touch me how you want to touch me and not wait for me to make the first move. I want you to take what you want. I want you.” Stiles pressed his entire body down into Derek’s and kissed him, his mouth hot and hungry trying to show Derek that he was everything he really wanted.

 

Derek flipped them back over, pressed his body up into Stiles’, pressed his hardening cock against Stiles’ and pressed harder into his mouth. Stiles groaned into his mouth and yanked his head away panting before Derek bit down on his neck, nibbling along his shoulder licking to sooth the abused skin and moving onto the next part until his face was buried in the skin between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Derek laved it with his tongue as Stiles bucked up into him.

 

“Like this?” Derek asked moving over to the other side and repeating his actions.

 

“God yes.” Stiles begged wriggling until he could press his lips against Derek’s again. Derek ran his hands down Stiles’ thighs until he reached his hips holding him snug as he rutted against him. “More!” Stiles asked.

 

“Less pants.” Derek said rolling off of Stiles and pulling his pants from his body. When he looked over Stiles was staring at him as he used his feet to lift his hips up to push them down his body. “What?”

 

“I like watching you take you clothes off.”

 

“Well I’d like to watch you taking yours off now too.” Derek said throwing his pants away turning to rest on his elbow his body bare, his flushed cock curling up towards his abdomen. Derek’s eyes though were trained on Stiles.

 

Stiles grinned and slowly undid the top button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down as slowly as he could. He pushed the flaps of his jeans apart and inched them down his body leaving his electric blue boxer-briefs where they were. Derek pupils were blown wide, his tongue resting on his lower lip as he followed the progress of the pants, down tightly muscled thighs covered in a sprinkling of dark brown hair, over knees with obvious scars from Stiles’ uncoordinated youth, down calves, over ankles and finally off his feet and onto the floor at the end of the bed. Derek trailed his eyes back up Stiles’ legs along all the flesh he was going to learn, lick, taste and know after tonight, no rush; he had time to learn every bit of Stiles’ body. Derek’s eyes rested on the bright underwear hiding Stiles from him, he reached out a firm hand and pressed it against the heaviness of his cock hiding inside. Derek wanted to touch, he gripped the material and ripped the cloth from Stiles’ body and threw it over his shoulder. He bent forward quickly and licked Stiles’ cock from base to tip before swallowing the hard flesh whole and sucking him down.

 

“Holy fuck!” Stiles screamed out, pressing his face into the pillow and gripping the hair on the back of Derek’s head.

 

Derek curled his tongue around Stiles and slowly pulled his mouth back leaving Stiles’ skin damp, he let go of the head with a plop and blew against the skin making Stiles shiver and buck up towards his mouth. Derek laughed and licked at Stiles’ head, slipping the tip of his tongue along the slit, pushing down along the length of Stiles allowing his teeth to press gently into the skin causing Stiles to buck up into him.

 

“Sorry.” Stiles muttered trying to pull away, Derek grinned around his cock and mumbled something causing Stiles to see sparks of colour instead of the ceiling above him while Derek curled his hand around Stiles’ hip and pulling him back in letting the head of Stiles’ cock rest snuggling against the back of his throat. “I am going to die by blowjob.” Stiles muttered.

 

Derek laughed causing Stiles to scream out at the ceiling and buck his hips wildly. Derek pulled back and dropped his head down to pull one of his balls into his mouth, rolling it around and savouring the slightly salty taste of Stiles’ skin.

 

“Please God, tell me you have lube within reaching distance.” Stiles begged now that he could almost think straight.

 

“Top drawer.” Derek said around his balls, both of which were now filling his mouth.

 

“Fuck me dead.” Stiles ground out his entire body focussed on his sack and the things Derek was doing to it with his mouth.

 

“I’d really prefer to fuck you alive.” Derek said with a smirk as he pulled his mouth away entirely and lifted his body up so he could look down at Stiles.

 

Stiles reached down and curled his hand around Derek’s cheek. “You are such a dork at times. I really love you.”

 

“Good.” Derek said pressing into Stiles’ hand.

Stiles poked his tongue out at Derek.

 

“If you are going to poke that thing out, you had best be prepared to use it.” Derek smiled down at him.

 

Stiles pulled Derek’s head down and put this tongue to excellent use until Derek was moaning into his mouth. Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles and rolled them back over, closer to his bedside table and ran his hands down Stiles’ back until he had both globes of Stiles’ backside in his hands and could pull him close their erections rubbing against each other, their precome mixing between them, Stiles’ hand dropped between them and wrapped around their pressing cocks and moving over them together.

 

Stiles scrambled away from Derek, lunging across the space left between him and the top drawer, he yanked it open and grabbed the bottle he was looking for. When he turned back Derek was grinning at him.

 

“Shut up!” Stiles said moving back over and settling on Derek’s abdomen.

 

Derek started laughing, “Horny?”

 

“So fucking hard I think my brain will become blood starved and I’ll die if you don’t fuck me soon.” Stiles said handing Derek the bottle of lube.

 

Derek just pushed it back into his hand.

 

“What?” Stiles asked. “You want me to…to you.”

 

“Yes.” Derek said curling his hand around Stiles’ cheek.

 

“I didn’t think you would, I thought you always.” Stiles had no idea how to get out what he wanted to say.

 

“I have never let anyone do this. I want you to.”

 

“I haven’t done this.”

 

“Never?”

 

“You are the only man I have ever had sex with.”

 

“Then I will be the only man who you ever have sex with. I want you to do this, please.”

 

“Yes.” Stiles said his entire face giving over to a lustful expression at the idea of being buried deep inside of Derek, stretched out underneath him, begging him for more, his warmth swallowing him whole until they both came apart screaming each other’s names. “Holy crap.”

 

“How do you want me?” Derek asked finding the look on Stiles’ face painfully reassuring.

 

A number of thoughts ran though Stiles’ head, so many possibilities. But only one for right now, only one for tonight. “Like this, I want to see you when you come.”

 

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” Derek said. “I love you, so much.”

 

Stiles bent down and kissed him. “I love you too, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologise anymore, just don’t push me away again?”

 

“Nope, you’ll have to kick me out. I will be so freaking there you will feel smothered and annoyed and you’ll tell me you need space.”

 

“Just on the other end of the couch but we’ll still play footsies.” Derek smiled.

 

“I might be insanely jealous and possessive and I might be irrational sometimes.” Stiles added.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t share well either.” Derek said.

“Derek, you don’t need to do that, you can tell me when I am doing something you don’t like.”

 

“I will. I don’t like that your fingers aren’t getting me ready for your cock.”

 

Stiles’ cock twitched and he scrambled back, pushed Derek’s legs apart, forced them up and to the side until he could see the tight, puckered hole he wanted. He opened the lube, drizzled some onto his finger and pressed it to the opening, not in, just right there, warm and solid. He circled the taut muscle and then looked up at Derek and held his eyes and he pressed in, past the first bit of resistance, first knuckle, second, third. He looked down, couldn’t help it, saw himself swallowed by Derek’s body and started to move his finger. He looked back up at Derek whose eyes were tightly closed, he was muttering something.

 

“What? Does it hurt?”

 

“Chocolate chip cookie dough,” Derek raised his voice allowing Stiles to hear him. “Bubblegum, very berry strawberry, mint choc chip, rocky road, pistachio almond.”

 

“Derek, are they flavours of ice cream from Baskin-Robbins?”

 

Derek nodded. “Keep going, trying not to come. Hurry up.”

 

Stiles looked down at his hand again, pulled all the way out and then slipped two in. Derek’s long, loud moan matching the slide in. Stiles scissored his fingers, spread them, pulled and pushed them, heated and stretched the muscles around them until Derek begged for another finger in between muttering all the characters from the Muppets.

 

Stiles added more lubricant before sliding another finger in, watching Derek’s eyes roll back in his head and his back arch stretching all the amazing muscles in his torso making Stiles lean down and follow some of them with his tongue while his fingers worked Derek’s body.

 

Stiles worked his fingers in and out of Derek, he wanted him well and truly prepped because he was so fucking ready by that point that he was worried he’d come before he even got all the way inside of Derek.

 

“Stiles! Remember, fuck do that again, remember telling me to tell you…you…fuck…if you pissed me off? Get your fucking cock inside of me before I come without you there.”

 

Stiles pulled his fingers out of Derek quickly lining up with Derek’s entrance and sinking in with one deep unfaltering thrust. Stiles let his head drop down onto Derek’s shoulders.

 

“Holy crap, I am going to die and this is the best fucking way to go.” Stiles said breathing deep and trying to think about anything that was not about Derek in any way, which didn’t work and there was no hope the second Derek clenched around him and Stiles lost his mind.

 

Stiles griped Derek’s knee, lifted it back, pressed his body down to keep it there changing the angle that Stiles was pressing into him and started thrusting. Hard and deep, pulling most of the way out and pressing back in, rolling his hips up to set Derek’s body on fire from a single cluster of nerves. Stiles barely set his rhythm before it fell apart and he was madly fucking up into Derek who was hissing out his name with each thrust, begging for more, for harder, for NOW! With a roar Stiles sank into Derek so his balls were pressed snuggly between his stretched out cheeks and came hard. Derek arched his back, bore down and came coating them both in his come.

 

Stiles came back to himself and saw Derek, eyes open wide, satisfied grin on his face, looking like he had just been thoroughly fucked. Stiles’ cock gave one last half-hearted twitch and they both moaned. Stiles pulled from Derek’s body causing Derek to gasp. Stiles collapsed at Derek’s side breathing heavily. It was a few long minutes later that he realised he was shivering.

 

“When did it get so cold?” He asked turning to press into Derek’s side.

 

Derek threw an arm around Stiles and kissed his head. “When you opened all the doors and windows in the room.”

 

“Right.” Stiles struggled up and found the blanket at the end of the bed tugging it over them both as he snuggled back down into Derek’s side.

 

“But we aren’t closing the windows?”

 

“Nope!” Stiles said kissing his shoulder.

 

“I love you, you insane twit.”

 

Stiles laughed and pressed closer. Closing his eyes and letting the rhythm of Derek’s heartbeat sooth him into sleep, Derek following closely behind.

 

A few hours later Stiles woke up Derek kissing along his shoulder. He pressed in tighter turning his head and capturing Derek’s mouth without even opening his eyes.

 

“I am covered in come.” Derek mumbled against his lips.

 

“Shower?”

 

“God yes, are you coming with me?”

 

Stiles nodded and threw the blanket off, his breath being stolen by the cold air of the room.

 

“Holy crap Stiles, can I close the windows?”

 

“No. Snow is magical.”

 

“Okay,” Derek said walking into the bathroom with Stiles trailing behind him enjoying the spectacular arse swaying in front of him.

 

Derek started the shower, hot, and got in, pulling Stiles in behind him.

 

Stiles spun Derek in the shower and slid his arms around Derek’s broad shoulders. Reaching up to press his lips against Derek’s before tucking his head under his chin, sliding his arms down around Derek’s waist and just feeling the water cascading down his back and Derek all along his front.

 

“Do, that’s why Scott yanked you out of the room yesterday?”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“To talk to you about us?”

 

Stiles pulled back to look Derek in the eye. “Yeah, told me some stuff it would have taken me longer to work out. I think there was a fair amount of Allison in the deductions though.”

 

Derek smiled and kissed him quickly.

 

“But, I knew something was wrong. Things were bad yesterday; he just said all the things I was too scared to think about.” Stiles said pressing his face back into the dip of Derek’s shoulder.

 

“I pushed you the day before. I didn’t want to push you again.”

 

“You didn’t push me. I pulled away was about to say take me upstairs and then I thought about everyone else coming over, thought too long, then the door opened and I didn’t know how to fix it. I hated the look on your face, you were so hurt and I hated that I did it but I didn’t know how to fix it.”

 

Stiles stretched up and kissed Derek desperately. “I am so sorry.”

 

Derek kissed Stiles back, held him closer, let his body comfort Stiles because he could forgive Stiles this, could forgive Stiles being scared and running, because he’d been scared for years until Stiles finally said yes again. That one little word had been enough to give Derek the courage wait just a little bit longer, give Stiles the time he needed to get from that yes to the real yes.

 

Stiles pulled away panting, his eyes wide and Derek kissed the tip of his nose to get a smile. He got a laugh instead.

 

Stiles pulled back and reached down for the body wash, working it to a lather between his hands and working the dried come from Derek’s abdomen while Derek returned the favour, each stroke of his hand causing Derek’s cock to harden, waking up. Once they were both clean Derek spun Stiles around and pressed his chest into Stiles’ back enjoying the warmth of Stiles body and the way his cock nudged the other man’s backside.

 

Derek pressed further into Stiles’ back. They were both under the warm spray and Stiles pressed back into him firmly not holding himself back at all and nothing in Derek’s life had ever made him happier. He dropped his head down and sealed his lips over the tendons of his neck. Stiles moaned and pressed himself tighter into Derek stretching his neck out making it easier for Derek to nibble from just behind his ear all the way down to the juncture between shoulder and neck. He bit at the marks he had made earlier, enjoying the sounds Stiles was making and the way he was thrusting his hips back and forth against him with the tiniest, most captivating movements.

 

“Derek, please, I want you inside of me.” Stiles panted out rubbing himself against Derek’s growing erection.

 

Derek pulled away, dropped to his knees and pushed Stiles’ over until his face was pressed against the cool tiles in front of him and his backside was jutting out. Derek lifted his hands to massage the flesh in front of him, cupping Stiles’ arse and running his thumbs down the cleft between them to skim over Stiles’ entrance. Stiles pushed back into him, Derek grinned spread Stiles’ arse cheeks wide and dived in to press an open mouthed kiss to Stiles.

 

“Holy fuck,” Stiles groaned out planting his feet more firmly and wriggled back into Derek’s mouth.

 

Derek licked at Stiles, pressing his wet tongue against Stiles’ entrance until he started to give, his tongue sliding further and further in each swipe. He pulled back and pressed his thumb forward, the pad against the circle of flesh stretching Stiles out, making him moan out Derek’s name. Derek pulled it back sealed his mouth back over the ring of muscle and sucked while his tongue pressed, persistent and steady opening Stiles up; stretching him.

 

Stiles could feel his tongue, inside and outside, his top teeth resting against his sensitive skin digging in just a little, his lips pressing firm against his skin. Ever swipe or change in pressure made Stiles’ cock twitch.

 

Derek used his tongue to move in and out of Stiles, but he wanted more.

 

Stiles had no idea what Derek was using for lubricant but between one moment and the next his lips, tongue and teeth were replaced with two fingers pressing in slowly stretching him out.

 

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles just below his hairline from left all the way around, licking at the sensitive skin behind his ear, down the tendon in his neck, his fingers constantly working, twisting and turning, pressing and pulling, spreading and twining and wringing everything he could from Stiles. Finding all the places and secret spots that make Stiles tremble and make noises and beg for more and harder.

 

Derek switched to the other side of Stiles’ neck and the same time as Stiles reached behind him and grasped Derek’s cock, wanking it in time to the thrust of Derek’s fingers. Derek pressed a third finger in. Stiles gripped Derek tight and twisted his hand around Derek’s cock.

 

“Holy crap Stiles. Stop that.”

 

“When you stop teasing and fuck me already.”

 

Derek pulled his fingers from Stiles, peeled Stiles fingers from him, gave himself a quick jerk to slick his cock and then lined himself up. He kept his eyes on Stiles’ entrance as he pressed in, watching Stiles’ body stretch and accept him. The sight of Stiles’ body swallowing him made his cock twitch.

 

Derek gripped one of Stiles’ hips the other reaching around to encircle Stiles’ cock. He set a slow rhythm, pulling out and rolling his hips back in, pressing into Stiles’ prostate every time, a glancing blow. His hand on Stiles moving in time with his hips. Stiles matched him pressing back to catch his cock and forward to press into his hand. They moved together slowly, savouring the warm water and the feel of the other knowing nothing was going to ruin this now.

 

Derek dropped his head down onto Stiles’ neck mouthing at him as he pushed them both higher, closer. One of Stiles’ hands reached back, curled around his neck, his own head turning so he could capture his lips. Stiles moved his tongue in time with Derek’s cock. They stood together, twined around each other.

 

With a slow and steady build Derek felt his cock tightening, his lower back tingling, his balls firming until with a pleasured gasp he pulled from Stiles’ mouth and came inside of him. The duel sensation of Derek coming inside of him and the constant swipe along his cock making Stiles arch his back and with a strangled moan sounding a lot like ‘Derek’ he came coating Derek’s hand and the wall in front of him.

 

Derek pulled from Stiles slowly, savouring the sensation on his overly sensitive skin.

 

They took turns standing under the spray washing off while the other watched on with small smirks and undisguised longing and lust even though their need was abated for now.

 

Derek turned the water off and pulled Stiles out of the shower, wrapping a big fluffy towel around him and wiping some of the water from his chest. Stiles pushed him off and pointed to his own towel. Their eyes didn’t leave the other’s bodies or faces. Derek moved into the other room, found more blankets and threw them on the bed, handing Stiles a pair of soft pants that slung down low on his lips. Derek gave into the desire to bend down and place a kiss on Stiles’ hip just above his pants where the muscles at his side created a dip.

 

Stiles grinned at him when he lifted up and Derek pushed him into the bed, following behind curling his body around Stiles who also curled into him until they were facing and a mess of limbs that couldn’t be distinguished. They kissed for a while, sleepy and slow, pressed into each other just enjoying the warmth of the cocoon around them and the relaxed feeling of the other’s body pressed into theirs.

 

“Move in with me.” Derek asked Stiles when they were pressed close, their lips almost touching, their breath curling around the other, safe from the cold air under all their blankets.

 

“Yes.” Stiles said without hesitation.

 

“Marry me.” Derek asked again, not wanting to waste another second now that Stiles seemed to get that nothing in the world is going to rip them apart if he has a say.

 

“Yes.” Stiles answers immediately.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Yes. We’ll go to Vegas, get married by Elvis.”

 

“I will book the flights as soon as I wake up.” Derek said.

 

“And if they are too far away we’ll drive.” Stiles finished.

 

Derek curled further around Stiles. Forever, exactly what I want, he thought.

 

“So do I.” Stiles said responding to words Derek didn’t even realise he’d said aloud.

 

 **The End**


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you want to be beat over the head with fairy floss fluff don’t read.   
> So, I want to go to Vegas if I ever get married, which might never happen so I figured hey, write it for Derek and Stiles. So much fun!  
> The name is Greek, I googled hard to pronounce names :)  
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT EPILOGUE, IT IS NOT!!!!!

**Epilogue**

 

Derek woke up with a mouth around his cock, his face was cold but every other part of his body was too hot. His hand moved from where it was laying limp at his side to curl around Stiles’ head. Stiles mumbled something around his cock and Derek had his last coherent thought until Stiles was pressed into his side again.

 

“That was fun.” Stiles whispered in his ear as Derek’s hand snaked down his body, curled around his cock and started moving.

 

“Fun?”

 

“Mmmm, been a while since you held on like your life depended on it.”

 

Derek grinned and leaned down to kiss him while his hand took him to the edge, then he ducked his torso down and wrapped his mouth around Stiles’ cock, gave one hard suck and Stiles came down his throat.

 

An hour later they were dressed and Stiles was using Derek as a chair while they trolled the internet for flights to Vegas.

 

“I was serious about marrying you if you were.” Stiles had said when Derek was brushing his teeth earlier.

 

“I was serious.” Derek said turning and watching Stiles.

 

“Then hurry up, I’m going down to make breakfast.”

 

They found flights which would give them enough time to pack a small bag and drive to the airport. Derek kept prodding Stiles to pack more clothes. Stiles kept arguing he didn’t intend to wear them while they were there, which distracted Derek for a moment before he grabbed clothes from Stiles’ drawer and dragged them from his house, thinking about the fact that when they got back Stiles wouldn’t need this house anymore.

 

They got to Vegas and Stiles went straight for the tables.

 

“When you are my husband,” he whispered against Derek’s neck. “I intend to take you up to the hotel room and fuck you until neither of us can walk so we best do some betting now.”

 

Derek followed him over to the tables and sat down. “I am holding you to that,” he said as the dealer changed some money for them and they settled down to bet.

 

“Excellent,” Stiles dropped his voice. “Do your special abilities help here?”

 

Derek shook his head. “I kick arse at poker though.” Derek said with an evil grin.

 

They played black jack for a while before Stiles shuffled his chair a little closer to Derek. “Wanna go play poker?”

 

“I am not cheating at poker just before I marry you.” Derek said kissing Stiles’ pout.

 

Stiles huffed and kept playing.

 

“Later, I am going to peel your suit off you slowly, use the tie to tie you to the bed, I am going to ride you so slowly you beg me,” Stiles whispered. One of Derek’s hands slapped his thigh while he glared. “I am going to finger myself in front of you. I am going to turn around and let you watch.” Derek’s hand slipped up his thigh a bit but Stiles kept his eyes on the dealer, his lips barely moving as he whispered out the words. “I am going to blow you, do that thing with my tongue you like. I love the taste of your come. I am going to suck you down until you come. I won’t untie you. I’ll wait. When you are hard again I am going to sink down onto you. Ride you slow,” Derek’s pinkie finger slid across the inseam of Stiles’ pants, sliding against Stiles’ cock. “Every time you are close I will stop and wait, then get you there again.”

 

“Everything okay Sir?” The dealer asked.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles said raising his voice. “I sing to myself when I play black jack.” Stiles grinned and the dealer returned it dealing the cards.

 

Stiles kept whispering under his breath and Derek kept his hand on the Stiles’ thigh his pinkie running back and forth along the line of Stiles’ pants, brushing his cock.

 

Derek and Stiles played for about an hour. Stiles’ phone went off and he looked down at the chips in front of him. He’d made about a hundred dollars. He looked over at the pile in front of Derek, smaller than his.

 

“We need wedding rings.” Stiles said leaning over to kiss Derek.

 

“We really do, don’t we. Anything else?” Derek asked thinking about the fact they got as far as, we each need a suit.

 

“Don’t think so. We have an appointment at the chapel, we have each other. Just the rings to go.”

 

“We’ll go now; there will be some jewellery shops along the strip.”

 

“There’s a great one in the lobby,” the dealer said. “Good selection of wedding rings.”

 

“Thanks.” Stiles said handing over a chip and sliding from the table Derek smiling at the dealer and following behind him.

 

Stiles walked into the lobby and found the store. He walked in and looked around wondering where their wedding rings were.

 

Derek smiled at the woman behind the counter. “We need wedding rings. We are getting married in about two hours.”

 

“Lovely,” the older woman said. “Okay, we have male matching wedding rings over here, or you can have different rings.”

 

“Same.” They both said together.

 

The woman smiled and led them to the right case. “Just have a look. Tell me what you like.”

 

Stiles scanned the case and then he saw them, they were perfect. But he wanted Derek to say what he liked first.

 

“Which ones?” Derek asked.

 

“How did you know?” Stiles asked turning on him.

 

“You started bouncing.”

 

“Dammit!”

 

“Which ones.”

 

“No, you pick ones you like first.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek said demandingly.

 

“No! Have a look and decide.”

 

“He’s right dear,” the sales assistant said. “It’s best if you both pick your favourites and go from there, more fair.”

 

Derek glared at Stiles who chuckled at him and then turned down to look at the case.

 

Stiles watched Derek closely. Derek looked at the rings trying to work out which ones Stiles liked. Stiles flicked his ear. “Look for yourself dude.”

 

“Fine.” Derek looked and finally saw a set he liked tucked down at the front almost hidden from his first search. “That one.” Derek said pointing.

 

Stiles bounced. “I picked those too.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It looks good, and it reminds me of silver.”

 

“Dork!”

 

“These are white gold, there are three levels of ring, the two outside bands are plain, the inside one is slightly raised and engraved with a miniature interlocking infinity pattern. It is a solid ring, all made from one piece of metal not joined after it was made.”

 

“We both picked them, we’ll take them.” Derek said

 

“I have a couple of them, the woman who made them lives local and designs our more unique rings. Hopefully we have your size.”

 

She pulled a few rings out, one slid onto Stiles’ finger easily, none of them quite fit Derek. Stiles took the one that was closest, slid it up to the knuckle and then with a twist and grin slid it over Derek’s knuckle and settled it on Derek’s finger.

 

“You have big knuckles.”

 

“Well see if we can get it off.” Derek grinned before turning to the sales lady. “We’ll take them.”

 

“Are you sure, it doesn’t quite fit.”

 

“I’m not planning on taking it off again after this afternoon.” Derek smiled and the sales assistant’s face brightened with a huge smile.

 

“Oh you two are lovely. I’ll get some detergent.” The sales assistance got them some detergent and got the ring from Derek, cleaned them both then put them in a box while they paid.

 

Derek and Stiles left the store and Stiles stopped in the middle of the lobby, he laughed and dragged Derek behind him. He walked into a store and over to the tie rack. He grabbed two blue ties and paid for them.

 

“What?”

 

Stiles just grinned and walked into the next store. Stiles walked around the store looking for something.

 

“What are you looking for?” Derek asked.

 

“Something new.”

 

“Really?”

 

“We are getting married.” Stiles said looking at Derek like he was slow.

 

“Okay.” Derek said watching Stiles move around the shop. “Isn’t that that normally a bride thing?”

 

“It’s a getting married thing.”

 

“Alright. So, new blue ties, something new and blue.”

 

“Cheating Derek!” Stiles glared at him with a grin.

 

“Fine, so we need something new, old and borrowed.

 

“I am stealing your socks.”

 

“Seriously, socks?”

 

“Prefer me to borrow your jocks?”

 

“That would be a better story.”

 

“You’d have to borrow mine and I have much smaller hips than you.”

 

“Are you calling me fat?” Derek asked putting his hands on his hips.

 

“I like big butts and I cannot lie.” Stiles said with a straight face.

 

Derek laughed and pulled Stiles close, kissing him thoroughly. “I love you freak.”

 

“I love you too wolf.”

 

“So something new?” Derek said looking around.

 

“Oh, I have it!” Stiles said turning and leaving the shop, Derek trailed behind him happily. Stiles stopped in front of a shop and turned to look at Derek.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.” Derek said.

 

“Please?” Stiles asked again.

 

Derek stared at him for a long minute. “Okay.”

 

Stiles bounced forward and kissed Derek before pulling him into the shop behind him.

 

When Stiles was almost finished picking out what he wanted his phone went off and he disappeared behind a stand to check it.

 

“Anything interesting?” Derek asked nodding at the phone.

 

“No.” Stiles lied. Derek looked at him for a moment and then decided not to push that one.

 

Stiles walked over and paid for his things before grabbing Derek’s hand and dragging him into the elevator. Derek pulled him over and pressed Stiles into the wall of the elevator. He pushed his hips against Stiles letting him feel the result of his teasing at the betting table.

 

“Did you enjoy teasing me at the table?” He whispered into Stiles’ skin between kisses along his neck.

 

“God yes.” Stiles grinned before kissing him.

 

“You better follow through on the threat after you are my husband.” Derek said biting down on one of the marks he’d made the night before.

 

“Oh God.” Stiles said pressing against Derek, changing their positions, Stiles pushed into Derek and kissed him hungrily.

 

Someone coughed behind them and Stiles pulled away from Derek. They turned and looked at a couple standing in the open doors of the elevator. “We are getting married. I am going to be his husband.” Stiles said with a smile standing next to Derek, pressed all along his side.

 

“That’s nice dear,” the older lady said stepping in her partner following behind her.

 

The doors closed and they continued on to their floor. When Stiles was inside the room he pulled Derek close and started pulling his clothes off him.

 

“We don’t have time for that.”

 

“I need you naked for my plans, and we need to have a shower. If we do it together we will save water.”

 

“Really?” Derek asked undoing Stiles’ pants.

 

“Vegas is in the middle of a desert.”

 

Derek pulled the rest of Stiles’ clothes off as Stiles returned the favour before they stumbled into the bathroom and the shower. Stiles let his hands wonder down when his nefarious plan was complete teasing Derek’s already hard cock.

 

“Ten minutes.” Derek said reaching for Stiles.

 

Twenty minutes later they were standing holding each other up and breathing too hard.

 

Ten minutes after that they were standing in the room getting dressed.

 

“So, the only thing we didn’t cover was old.” Derek reminded watching Stiles’ chest disappear as he did up his shirt.

 

“I already know what we are doing for that. My dad gave me this,” Stiles said wrapping his watch around Derek’s wrist. “When I graduated high school. It was my mum’s dad’s watch.”

 

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cheek.

 

“I’m not sure if you will want to do the other part though.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“The picture in your wallet.”

 

“Of course.” Derek pulled away and grabbed his wallet from the bed, pulling the small photo from the inside pocket, he ran his thumb over the faces in it before walking back to Stiles and slipping it into his shirt pocket.

 

Stiles pressed his hand over Derek’s on his chest. “Thank you.”

 

“I wish they were here.” Derek said looking down. Yet another thing his sister, mum and dad were going to miss because of his bad choice all those years ago.

 

“So do I.” Stiles said leaning forward and kissing him gently. “I wish mum was here too.”

 

Derek pulled Stiles close and buried his head in his neck, Stiles matching his posture pulling him in tight.

 

Stiles phone dinged again and he pulled back from Derek, kissing him quickly and going back to getting dressed, not bothering to look at his phone.

 

Derek frowned for a moment and reached for his tie. He went into the bathroom to tie it and heard Stiles reach for the phone.

 

He came out and Stiles was holding his tie out. “Can you tie this for me? It takes me forever and it is never right.”

 

Derek moved over and tied the tie around his neck. They both pulled their jackets on. Stiles looked at Derek while Derek stared at him.

 

“You are gorgeous.” Stiles said.

 

“You are pretty damned handsome as well.” Derek responded.

 

“Wanna get married?”

 

“Well we are already dressed, we might as well.”

 

They walked from the room holding hands and made their way down to the chapel, where Elvis was going to marry them.

 

When they walked through the doors to make their way to The King eight people were standing on the other side.

 

“Surprise!” they screamed.

 

Derek and Stiles both looked at each other with excitement. Neither of them looked surprised. They turned back to the group in front of them.

 

“Stiles messaged me about ten minutes after you messaged Allison.” Scott said with a shrug.

 

The sheriff walked over and pulled his son into a hug. “Congratulations Stiles.”

 

“Thanks Dad. I am so pleased you could get here.”

 

“If I had to put the lights on and drive the whole way I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” The sheriff gripped Stiles’ shoulder and they stared at each other for a long minute.

 

The sheriff moved away from his son and shook Derek’s hand. “Just to be clear,” the sheriff started. “Hurt him I kill you.”

 

“Feel free.” Derek said looking at Stiles move around the circle and hug everyone in their little family.

 

“Are you ready to get married?” Elvis asked from the front of the chapel.

 

“Yes.” Derek said grabbing Stiles’ hand and pulling him up to the front of the church. Everyone got into place.

 

“Do you have witnesses? I need two too sign the registry.” Elvis said when they were standing in front of him.

 

“Wait!” Lydia said, everyone turned to her with open mouth. “No! Damn, I bought you something.” She moved over and slipped a rose into each man’s button hole.

 

“Scott.” Stiles said with a grin pointing to the spot next to him.

 

“Lydia.” Derek said pulling her close. “Do not try and stop my wedding again.”

 

“Promise,” she said going to sit down.

 

“Allison, would you mind?” Derek asked.

 

“Yes.” Allison said moving up to the front with Scott. Derek had never really thought that the niece of the woman who had killed his family and ruined his childhood would be one of his best friends but nothing changed the fact that she was perhaps his best friend. He wondered what the universe was playing at sometimes.

 

“Excellent, can everyone please be seated.” Elvis said.

 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of this man and this man. Marriage is a privilege that everybody should treat with the respect it deserves. It is a ritual to share with the world that this person standing next to you at this moment is the person in your heart, is the person with which you will share all your hopes, dreams, disappointments and fears. Marriage is a solemn vow that we need to take seriously. I ask that you look at the person next to you and reaffirm your love for them.” The words sounding just a little strange with Elvis Presley’s accent saying them.

 

Derek and Stiles turned to each other and grinned before turning back to Elvis.

 

“Excellent. Today we are here to celebrate the marriage of Derek Peter Hale and … I don’t know how to pronounce this. I am sorry.”

 

Stiles slammed his hand over his face. “You pronounce it Eh-cat-a-REE-nee.” Stiles said through his fingers.

 

“Today we are here to celebrate the marriage of Derek Peter Hale and Aikaterini Stilinski. As the people that they have asked to share this day with them they are asking you to help them on their continuing journey of love and their lives together.”

 

Elvis grinned at them. “Would you like the traditional vows or have you prepared something?”

 

“Both.” Stiles said turning to look at Derek.

 

“Derek, I love you, I have spent a lot of time scared of how much I love you. I never want to hide from you again so I wanted to say in front of everyone that I am sorry if I hurt you in the past but I am committed to you and this.”

 

Derek grinned at Stiles.

 

“Stiles, stop apologising. I love you too. Everything before this morning is past. From now everything we do is the future and we will be partners in life from now on.”

 

Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek.

 

“Too early.” Elvis said.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Aikaterini Stilinski, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, your partner in all things, your friend and lover. Do you promise to give him your friendship and love, sharing with them your life and your love?”

 

“I do.” Stiles said.

 

“Derek Hale, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, your partner in all things, your friend and lover. Do you promise to give him your friendship and love, sharing with them your life and your love?”

 

“I do.” Derek said.

 

“Do you have the rings?”

 

Derek pulled them from his pocket and handed them to Elvis. 

 

“Aikaterini, repeat after me. I, Aikaterini, take you Derek.” Stiles said the words when Elvis paused. “To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you.” Elvis picked up the right ring and handed it to Stiles. “With This Ring, I Thee Wed, let it ever be a symbol of our Love, and with this ring, I thee wed.” Stiles pushed the ring up to the knuckle and with a grin managed to twist it on again.

 

“Derek, repeat after me. I, Derek, take you Aikaterini.” Derek said the words when Elvis paused. “To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you.” Elvis picked up the remaining ring and handed it to Derek. “With This Ring, I Thee Wed, let it ever be a symbol of our Love, and with this ring, I thee wed.”

 

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.” Elvis said smiling.

 

Derek yanked Stiles over to him and sealed his lips over his, kissing him deeply not caring about any of the people in the room because Stiles was his husband and he was Stiles’ husband and he was so happy he wanted to explode. Stiles met him the whole time, they finally pulled away sucking in air and grinning broadly as each other.

 

Moments later everyone was standing with them, surrounding them in a giant group hug.

 

Stiles and Derek couldn’t stop grinning, their hands clasped together as they moved out of the room, thanked Elvis, signed their documents, thanked the lady at the counter and posed for photos while Allison and Lydia snapped away and told them what to do.

 

“We organised a dinner, at the restaurant at your hotel, small back room.” The sheriff said leading the group from the chapel so the next couple could get married and back to the hotel.

 

They all sat down and chatted, Stiles and Derek never letting go of the other.

 

“I bet he does a different ceremony when the two people are drunk.” Lydia said kissing Stiles on the cheek. “Congratulations honey.”

 

“Probably.” Stiles said hugging her. “Thanks sweetheart.”

 

Everyone came to congratulate them. They ate dinner; the table a mass of laughter, food, chatting and joy.

 

Afterwards they all stood up and moved around, enjoying themselves, dancing and drinking and being happy.

 

“Something blue?” Lydia asked running Derek’s tie over her hand.

 

Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

 

“What was the something new.” The sheriff asked.

 

“Oh I got a tattoo.” Stiles said undoing his sleeve and pulling it up, along the inside of his forearm were two words ‘Mr Hale’. “Derek got one too.” Derek shook his head and undid his own sleeve showing his tattoo ‘Mr Stilinski’.

 

“Were the two of you drunk?” Stiles’ dad asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Are they permanent?” Allison asked with a smirk.

 

“Thankfully no, temporary.” Derek said pulling Stiles in and kissing the top of his head.

 

“Good.” The sheriff said before turning to Derek. “I know this was his idea.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You are screwed. He knows he can get you to do anything.”

 

“I know, and it’s excellent.”

 

The sheriff smiled at Derek and moved over to the rest of the group.

 

“You could get me to do anything too.” Stiles said stretching up to kiss him again.

 

“Which name are you going with?” Jackson asked.

 

“No idea.” Derek said.

 

“We’ll work it out later.” Stiles said.

 

“So, new and blue. Old?” Danny asked.

 

“Stiles’ watch.” Jackson said pointing to Derek’s wrist.

 

Everyone was silent. Derek reached his hand in and pulled out his photo, his only photo of his family. The one his mother had pressed into his wallet after she had demanded it be taken. The only photo of them to survive. Derek pushed it back into Stiles pocket.

 

“Borrowed?” Michael asked from next to his husband.

 

“I am wearing Derek’s underwear.” Stiles said proudly, laughing at the looks on everyone’s face.

 

“I am wearing his socks.” Derek said into the gaping quiet.

 

Lydia laughed. “I love you two, you are both nuts.”

 

“Thanks sweetheart.” Stiles grinned.

 

Later that night Stiles and Derek got back into the elevator keeping from attacking each other just yet, didn’t want to horrify the group with them, or have a repeat of earlier. The group got out two floors below their room with hugs and kisses and a couple of whispered crude comments that luckily the sheriff could not hear.

 

Derek opened the door and pulled Stiles in, slamming the door behind them and shoving Stiles into it. Pressed all along his front he sealed their lips together and attempted to devour him.

 

“You asked them too.”

 

“They are family. Family should be at a wedding, and you asked as well.”

 

“Yeah, but I remembered to put my phone on silent so I didn’t give the give the game away.”

 

Derek and Stiles didn’t talk again much for the rest of the night as Stiles followed through on his teasing.

 

When the sun was coming up they collapsed together, two blue ties wrapped around the headboard above their heads.

 

/ * / * / * / * /

 

Two years later when it was snowing heavily Derek and Stiles got a call saying their surrogate had gone into labour. By the end of the day there they had twin sons; Thomas and Logan who they both thought were amazing.

 

Two and a half years after that when their daughter, Elizabeth Laura, named for Stiles’ mother and Derek’s sister, was born it was sunny and warm but they didn’t care because she was perfect. It was snowing the first time she walked across their living room from one dad’s arms to the other’s.

Every year when it snowed for the first time Stiles and Scott bundled their children up and found a spot to lay down, the children curled up between them, so they could watch the snow and talk about whatever the children wanted to say. After a while Allison or Derek would come out and pull the children inside to get warm and have hot chocolate with little marshmallows and watch something funny while the two men lay in the snow and talked.

 

Every year during that first week of snow the pack would get together where they could and spend time together as their children grew older and bought their own partners and children into their family.

 

 **The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE – okay so I’m done with this, if you would like to throw me a request PM me, I might not write it but I will throw it at the wall and see what sticks :)


End file.
